Still
by Kim Soo Chan
Summary: Sepenggal cerita percintaan antara CHANBAEK, KAISOO dan HUNHAN. GS! REMAKE.Main Cast : KAISOO, Slight : CHANBAEK & HUNHAN
1. chapter 1

**Still..**

 **By : Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Amarah itu mematikan hati, melukai, menutup maaf, dan menciptakan benci. Chanyeol tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah dilakukan Baekhyun saat kebut gunung itu. Baekhyun berdiri di atas sebuah batu besar, dan memperlihatkan apa yang menurut Chanyeol seharusnya hanya jadi miliknya sendiri. Bukan menyaksikannya bersama-sama dengan kedua sahabatnya, ditambah empat cowok lain yang saat itu sangat beruntung memperoleh pencerahan agar melintas di lokasi. Peristiwa itu benar-benar telah menghantam Chanyeol. Saat dia menyadari, kini matanya tidak bisa lagi menatap Baekhyun dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Chanyeol sadar, ternyata Baekhyun sanggup melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang tidak terduga.

Baekhyun memang manis, keras kepala, smart, dan nekat. Hal-hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Namun ternyata ada yang luput dari penglihatan Chanyeol dan baru terbuka belakangan ini.

Gadis itu tangguh!

Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi memeluknya tanpa merasa ada sepuluh jari berkuku yang siap mencakarnya. Tidak bisa lagi menatapnya tanpa mengabaikan setiap saat gadis itu bisa berubah menjadi lawannya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar jadi bersikap waspada setiap kali Baekhyun bersamanya.

Kemarahan Chanyeol makin memuncak saat mendapati bagaimana sorot mata Kai dan Sehun setiap kali memandang Baekhyun. Meskipun keduanya terlihat wajar, Chanyeol tahu pasti apa yang sedang berputar di dalam tempurung kepala masing-masing.

Baekhyun yang berdiri tegak di atas batu besar. Angkuh dan menantang. Dan…. Transparan!

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mendesis geram. Kembali dadanya bergolak hebat. Selalu, setiap kali peristiwa itu teringat.

"Sialan!" Chanyeol mendesis lagi. Kali ini ditutupnya kedua matanya perlahan. Sebesar apa pun kemarahan itu, dirinya tetap merasa tak berdaya. Bukan karena status Kai dan Sehun yang notabene sahabatnya, tapi karena dirinya sadar, sekalipun mata-mata itu dibuatnya buta, tetap tidak akan bisa menghapus apa yang terlanjur terekam di dalam kepala, apalagi menghentikan imajinasi gila. Dan ketika itu membuat kemarahan Chanyeol meledak seketika.

"SIALAN! SIALAN! SIALAN!" Chanyeol berteriak keras. Diraihnya setumpuk buku dari atas meja, lalu sekuat tenaga dilemparnya ke dinding. Buku-buku itu membentur dinding dengan keras dan berjatuhan ke lantai dengan bunyi berdebam. Diiringi teriakan Chanyeol yang menggelegar.

"AAAAARRGGGHHHH!"

I-I-I

Perang itu berlanjut. Namun hanya Baekhyun yang benar-benar merasakan derapnya. Bergemuruh di bawah permukaan yang terlihat tenang. Dia sudah menangkap rasa asing itu. Ada yang salah. Yang tidak terbaca. Tidak terlihat dengan mata. Tidak terpahami. Karenanya dia ciptakan permainan. Berharap akhirnya akan tahu dan mengerti.

Dan Chanyeol mengikuti permainan itu. Permainan yang diciptakan Baekhyun. Babak demi babak. Dengan "api" yang ditekan jauh-jauh di dalam dada. Jauh-jauh dan kuat-kuat. Marah, sedih, kaget, dan sakit! Tundukkan gadis itu sekarang, kemudian… lepaskan!!

Baekhyun tidak mau bertele-tele. Dia tahu, cara untuk secepatnya mengetahui apa rasa asing yang dia rasakan terhadap Chanyeol adalah dengan membuat cowok itu marah.

Kemarahan akan mengeluarkan semua yang tersimpan rapat di dalam hati, bahkan pikiran. Dan cara yang dilakukan Baekhyun cukup kelewatan, kalau tidak mau dibilang merendahkan.

Dia jadikan Chanyeol petugas _delivery order_. Untuk apa saja, _Pizza_ , _Fried Chicken_ , martabak, bakso, majalah, tabloid, jagung rebus, bahkan kerupuk!

Beberapa kali Baekhyun bahkan sengaja memesan sesuatu dari lokasi yang jauh dari posisi Chanyeol pada saat cowok itu meneleponnya, atau pada saat dia mengontak cowok itu.

Semakin kelewatan permintaannya, akan semakin manja cara Baekhyun mengutarakannya. Baekhyun tahu pasti, memang cara itu yang harus dilakukan kalau mau keinginannya terpenuhi.

Kalau kebetulan Kyungsoo dan Luhan main ke rumah Baekhyun saat malam Minggu, dan Chanyeol juga datang bersama Kai dan Sehun, kedua sobatnya itu akan menjadi saksi "penghinaan" yang sedang dialami Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang berdiri diam, menunggu martabak telur pesanan Baekhyun selesai dibuatkan. Chanyeol dengan tabloid gossip di tangan. Chanyeol yang menggabungkan diri dengan antrean panjang sebuah konter donat. Chanyeol yang berdiri kebingungan di depan seuah konter kosmetik, dan banyak kejadian lagi.

Pemandangan itu membuat Kai dan Sehun nelangsa. Keduanya bahkan seperti tidak lagi mengenali Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tidak ingin dicegah.

"Lo tunggu aja di mobil, nggak usah ikut turun," kata Chanyeol saat Kai mengikuti langkahnya.

"Surat pernyataan itu ya, yang udah bikin lo jadi begini? Pasrah di bawah kaki Baekhyun," tanya Kai.

"Iya!" tandas Chanyeol, dengan rasa jengkel yang ditekan.

"Lo mau Salinan tu kertas nyebar di kampus? Bisa ancur reputasi kita!" Sengaja Chanyeol membiarkan dugaan itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengatakan penyebab yang sebenarnya, yaitu ingin sekali dicucinya otak kedua sahabatnya itu. Tidak seluruhnya. Cukup pada bagian yang menyimpan memori saat Baekhyun memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh atasnya.

"Ada apa sih, Baek?" Kyungsoo yang juga heran melihat keanehan itu, suatu hari akhirnya bertanya.

"Gue ngerasa ada yang aneh sama Chanyeol," jawab Baekhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Itu dia. Gue nggak tau. Makanya lagi gue cari tau."

"Chanyeol kayanya kesel banget tadi, cuma gak dia kasih liat aja."

"Baguslah. Emang itu tujuan gue."

I-I-I

Dan di suatu hari Minggu, saat Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada di rumah Baekhyun, akhirnya tujuan Baekhyun tercapai. Permintaannya agar Chanyeol membelikan satu jenis makanan yang memang jadi favoritnya para cewek, yaitu rujak – dengan catatan tambahan : mangga mudanya yang buanyaakk – akhirnya menghabiskan pertahanan Chanyeol.

Permintaan itu membuat Chanyeol harus menahan diri saat ibu penjual rujak yang didatanginya menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam dan mencela.

"Udah berapa bulan?" tanya si ibu sambil meracik sambal.

Sesaat Chanyeol jadi bingung.

"Apanya?" tanyanya bodoh. Dan ketika sadar apa yang dimaksud, dijawabnya juga pertanyaan itu. Kepalang basah.

"Oh, tujuh bulan." Ibu itu melirik sekilas. Dengan sorot mata yang makin mencela.

"Sebentar lagi jadi bapak dong."

Chanyeol tersenyum datar.

"Yaah begitulah."

"Kamu pasti masih sekolah…"

"Betul."

Mendadak ibu penjual itu meradang.

"Orangtua susah-susah cari uang, banting tulang siang-malem, cuma untuk anak-anak yang nggak tahu diri. Nggak tau terima kasih. Dasar anak-anak sekarang. Banyak yang durhaka!"

Kai dan Sehun yang menunggu di mobil tapi bisa mendengar percakapan itu, jadi menghela napas bersamaan. Mereka kasihan melihat Chanyeol. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Chanyeol, karena selama ini semua order datangnya dari Baekhyun. Tidak pernah dari Kyungsoo atau Luhan.

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan bungkusan rujak di tangan. Dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas cowok itu marah, juga malu.

"Tau gitu nggak gue beli rujaknya!" makinya. Dan peristiwa itulah yang membuat pertahanan Chanyeol akhirnya mencapai klimaks.

 _yeay akhirnya bisa remake novel ini gimana menurut kalian? seru gak? apa kurang? tolong di review ya, soalnya pingin tau kekurangan aku dimana hehe, please be kind and don't bash me T_T_

 _Untuk next chapter, bakal aku up kalo reviewnya udah agak banyak atau tergantung mood aku hehe_

 _udah gitu aja, love you *_


	2. chapter 2

**Still..**

 **By : Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat kuliah, Chanyeol mampir ke rumah teman sekelasnya di SMA yang sekarang tercatat sebagai mahasiswa fakultas Teknik Mesin.

"Tempat lo pasti kosong kan jam segitu?"

"He-eh." Chen mengangguk, sambil mengulurkan kunci kepada Chanyeol.

"Thanks, Chen." Chanyeol menepuk bahu temannya lalu berdiri.

Chen menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya, karena Chanyeol tidak mengatakan alasannya dengan jelas kenapa memerlukan rumah tempat dirinya dan beberapa teman mengontrak.

Chanyeol tersenyum, sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab keingintahuan Chen.

"Ntar kalo lo balik, gue jamin TV lo, juga MP4 player sama computer masih ada."

Chen tertawa. "Oke deh. Gue gak pingin tau."

"Thanks." Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, balik badan dan pergi.

Jam satu tepat, dosen statistic menghentikan kuliahnya. Sesaat setelah dosen itu melewati ambang pintu, ada lengan terulur dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Hei, jalan yuk?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatapnya heran. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang aneh. Senyum Chanyeol dan cara Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Ke mana siang-siang gini? Panas banget lagi." Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia lepaskan pelukannya dan dibantunya Baekhyun membereskan diktat-diktat dan alat tulisnya.

"Duh….. manisnya," bisik Kyungsoo di telinga Luhan. Luhan mengangguk sambil menahan senyum.

"Pasti ada maunya," dia balas berbisik. Ganti Kyungsoo yang mengangguk.

"Kami duluan ya. Kai sebentar lagi ke sini Kyung."

Sekali lagi Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menggandeng Baekhyun keluar. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Ditatapnya kedua temannya sambil mengangkat bahu, tanda tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun tidak mengira bahwa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan "jalan" adalah pergi ke sebuah rumah yang lokasinya tidak begitu jauh dari kampus.

Dari perabotnya, rumah itu tampaknya dihuni oleh beberapa mahasiswa.

"Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dikuncinya pintu lalu dikantonginya kunci itu.

"Ngapain ke sini?" Baekhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya. Ia heran karena saat berbalik didapatinya Chanyeol tengah berdiri bersandar di pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Dari cara cowok itu menatapnya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin asing di matanya.

"Gimana rasanya dapet pengakuan kalo badan kamu seksi? Hmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun mendadak jadi tidak enak.

"Apaan sih?" tanyanya bingung.

"Gimana rasanya jadi objek imajinasi? Bangga pastinya, ya?" Chanyeol meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Kasih aku kebanggaan juga dong. Supaya aku bisa bilang, minimal ke Kai sama Sehun, 'Empat cowok sialan itu terpaksa kita lupakan, kalian berdua cuma ngeliat sebatas itu aja, kan? Karena gue cowoknya, jelas gue mendapat kehormatan buat ngeliat lebih dari itu!' Betul nggak?"

Baekhyun tersentak. Ia sadar sekarang, apa yang menjadi sumber rasa asing yang dirasakannya terhadap Chanyeol bulan-bulan belakangan ini. Ternyata ini.

"Jadi kamu ngajak aku ke sini untuk ngomong ini?"

"Untuk ngomong?" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jelas nggak lah. Ngomong udah nggak asyik sekarang. Aku ke sini untuk….. melihat!" Kemudian raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras. "Karena aku tidak mendapat kehormatan untuk ngeliat tubuh kamu pertama kali, berarti sekarang aku berhak ngeliat lebih dari yang udah diliat kedua sobatku dan empat cowok beruntung itu!"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Diam-diam ditariknya napas panjang. Dadanya jadi terasa sakit. Sangat sakit. Meski demikian, dengan nada tegas diberinya Chanyeol satu tantangan yang justru membuat cowok itu nyaris mati langkah.

"Kalo kamu mau ngeliat lebih dari yang udah diliat Kai dan Sehun….," Baekhyun terdiam, ditatapnya Chanyeol tepat di manik mata,

"…..buka pake tangan kamu sendiri!"

Chanyeol agak tersentak. Tidak menyangka akan menerima tantangan baru. Namun kemudian dia sadar. Inilah Baekhyun.

Cowok itu mulai marah. Ditatapnya Baekhyun tajam. Cuma seorang cewek. Bisa ditangani dengan mudah. Cuma selembar kain. Bisa dirobek dengan gampang.

Namun yang dia inginkan…. Baekhyun yang melakukan itu! Untuk dirinya. Seperti yang dilakukan cewek itu untuk kedua sahabatnya saat kebut gunung itu.

"Kenapa? Apa karena di depan kamu cuma ada aku? Kurang seru? Kurang menguntungkan? Apalagi aku, cowok kamu. Jadi nggak akan bilang ke siapapun gimana seksinya badan kamu. Beda kalo yang ngeliat orang lain. Jelas akan mereka sebarkan informasi menarik itu. Dengan begitu kan jadi banyak yang tau keseksian kamu." Chanyeol maju selangkah. Tatap matanya semakin menajam.

"Tao bilang, kamu fans beratnya Kartini. Kamu tau? Kamu sama sekali nggak cocok jadi fans Cleopatra atau Frida Kahlo. Cewek-cewek smart, nekat, dan licik!" Chanyeol tersenyum dingin.

"Bagian tubuh Kartini yang mungkin bisa dilihat cuma betisnya. Itu pun yang bisa ngeliat mungkin cuma bokap sama sodara-sodaranya. Sementara yang pernah ngeliat badannya, cuma suaminya! Beda jauh kan sama kamu?"

Baekhyun terpana. Benar-benar tidak sanggup percaya bahwa Chanyeol yang telah mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan tadi.

Setelah sekian detik hanya bisa terpana, tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dilayangkannya satu tamparan keras ke pipi Chanyeol. Namun tamparan itu hanya membuat tubuh Chanyeol terdorong ke belakang sedikit.

Chanyeol mengusap pipinya. Cowok itu balik badan dan meraih ranselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di lantai, di dekat pintu. Dikeluarkannya sebuah stoples plastic kecil. Isi stoples itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun seketika menegang.

Cicak.

Wajah Baekhyun langsung memucat. Demi Tuhan, dirinya paling jijik dengan binatang itu! Dengan puas, Chanyeol menikmati ketakutan Baekhyun.

Dikeluarkannya cicak itu dari dalam stoples. Kemudian perlahan ia mendekat, dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin pucat. Sekarang matanya menatap cicak itu lurus-lurus.

"Kamu boleh pakai cara apapun untuk protes," ucap Chanyeol sambal terus berjalan mendekat.

"Tapi jangan buka baju!"

"Aku nggak buka baju!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Kamu tinggal selangkah menuju buka baju!" Chanyeol balas membentak.

"Aku nggak suka cara kamu!"

"Ini bukan caraku. Ini cara kamu!"

Cicak itu menggeliat di tangan Chanyeol. Cicak yang putih, gendut, lembek, dan….. menjijikan! Binatang itu ingin melepaskan diri, tapi tak bisa karena ibu jari Chanyeol menahannya.

Ironis, karena Chanyeol tahu tentang binatang yang paling ditakuti Baekhyun itu justru dari Kris, kakak sulung Baekhyun. Kalau sudah kewalahan dengan kenakalan anak bungsunya, mama Baekhyun biasanya akan menyerahkan penanganannya pada anak sulungnya. Dan Kris yang ogah repot, akan mengambil tindakan yang paling efektif dan efisien. Cicak. Cukup cicak berukuran sedang sudah akan membuat Baekhyun histeris habis-habisan dan langsung bersikap kooperatif.

"Sekarang….!" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Kasih liat ke aku lebih dari yang udah diliat Kai dan Sehun. Buka baju kamu!"

"Buka pake tangan kamu sendiri!"

"Aku bilang… buka!" bentak Chanyeol. Sekarang dia benar-benar sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

Diperlihatkannya cicak itu dengan demonstratif. Namun Baekhyun tetap bertahan. Mati-matian. Saat kemudian Chanyeol menyentuhkan cicak itu ke tangannya, Baekhyun langsung memalingkan muka. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mengalir. Namun gadis itu tetap bertahan. Bahkan setelah cicak itu benar-benar diletakkan Chanyeol di salah satu telapak tangannya, Baekhyun tetap berdiri tegak. Meskipun bukan lagi disangga kedua kaki, tapi sudut antara dinding dan lemari.

Melihat itu, kemarahan Chanyeol memuncak. Akumulasi dari rasa marah yang telah dipendamnya selama berbulan-bulan, ditambah kekalahan yang dialaminya sekarang. Ketika ternyata Baekhyun tidak juga menyerah- meskipun wajahnya sudah seputih kertas, jemari tangannya sudah dingin dan basah, dan berdirinya pun sudah sangat goyah- Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan si cicak yang segera berlari ke belakang lemari.

Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Kesepuluh jarinya mengepal. Ia ingin berteriak keras-keras, tapi sadar, akan menyebabkan kegemparan di tetangga sekitar.

Akhirnya sambil menggeram, cowok itu meninju rak buku di dekatnya. Rak yang terbuat dari serbuk kayu padat itu seketika patah berantakan. Buku-buku yang tadinya tersusun rapih, jatuh berserakan.

Baekhyun menyaksikan itu dalam diam. Diam yang menyimpan banyak rasa sedih, kecewa, sakit, dan kemarahan.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bara kemarahan yang berkilat di kedua matanya. Kemudian dihampirinya Baekhyun. Diulurkannya kedua tangan, lalu diraihnya gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Pelukan Chanyeol benar-benar menyakitkan. Terasa seperti akan mematahkan tulang. Sama sekali tidak tersisa ruang untuk bergerak. Akhirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, Baekhyun melemaskan tubuhnya.

Begitu tubuh yang dipeluknya melemas, Chanyeol memejamkan kedua mata. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan. Ditahan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bahkan hanya untuk dipeluk pun, gadis ini melawan.

Menit-menit lewat. Pelukakan yang beku. Yang tidak terasa mendekatkan. Ketika akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, Baekhyun bisa melihat kedua mata Chanyeol yang memerah.

Jangan dilepas kalau tidak yakin, Chanyeol mendengar hatinya berbisik mengingatkan. Tapi ini pertarungan terakhir, sang ego langsung berteriak. Dan dia menang.

"Kita selesai di sini!" ucap Chanyeol kemudian. Parau. Sesak.

Baekhyun diam. Pelukan sakit dan dingin itu sudah memperingatkan. Dia bergerak ke sudut ruangan. Mengambil tasnya dari atas meja, lalu melangkah menuju pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, dia berhenti lalu berdiri menunggu, karena pintu itu terkunci dan kuncinya ada pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celana jeansnya dan mengeluarkan anak kunci dari sana. Dia melangkah menuju pintu. Dimasukkannya anak kunci ke lubangnya lalu perlahan diputarnya. Semua itu dilakukan Chanyeol dengan tatap mata tetap tertuju pada Baekhyun. Sementara pandangan Baekhyun tertuju lurus ke daun pintu. Pandangan yang dingin dan datar.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu perlahan, Baekhyun segera melangkah keluar. Sesaat sebelum gadis itu mencapai ambang pintu, Chanyeol mencekal satu tangannya dan menahan langkahnya. "Jangan noleh. Jangan ngeluarin suara sedikitpun. Sedikit aja kamu noleh dan ngeluarin suara…. Akan aku tahan!"

Dia lepaskan cekalannya. Baekhyun pun pergi. Seperti permintaan Chanyeol, gadis itu tidak menoleh sama sekali. Tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

Chanyeol terguncang. Ada permohonan yang menggila dalam diam. Agar Baekhyun menoleh, sesaat saja. Atau mengeluarkan suara, sedikit saja. Agar ada alasan untuk menahan langkahnya. Agar ada dalih untuk menarik gadis itu kembali ke sampingnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun tiba di tepi jalan. Di bawah tatapan Chanyeol yang makin menajam, diiringi degup jantung Chanyeol yang makin meliar, gadis itu berbelok dan akhirnnya…. Hilang!

Tubuh Chanyeol terguncang seketika. Membentur tembok dan bersandar di sana tanpa tenaga. Kemudian tubuh itu meluruh lunglai. Bahkan hatinya yang tadi sudah berbisik mengingatkan, kini ikut diam.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

Genap sudah kekalahannya.

Namun satu yang tidak diketahui Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin menoleh, tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara, karena hanya dengan cara itulah dia bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Gue nggak mau dengar komentar apa pun. Lo berdua udah nanya, dan gue udah cerita semuanya. Chanyeol menatap dua orang di depannya dengan sepasang matanya yang mengelam tanpa sinar, dan raut muka yang sama keruhnya.

"Ini bukan komentar, tapi pertanyaan," ucap Kai hati-hati. "Jadi lo sama Baekhyun udah bener-bener bubar?"

"Ya!" tandas Chanyeol, jelas-jelas berasal dari emosinya yang kacau.

Kai dan Sehun sesaat saling pandang, lalu berkata bersamaan dengan pelan, "Oke."

"Gila!" Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala. "Ini ya, yang lo maksud waktu itu? Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama Chanyeol."

"Iya." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi udah deh Baek. Nggak usah diperpanjang. Kalau maunya Chanyeol gitu, ya udah."

"Siapa juga yang mau memperpanjang?"

"Nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ya marah lah..!"

"Lupain aja!"

"Oke." Baekhyun menghela napas, lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Gila!" Kyungsoo geleng-geleng kepala lagi. "Asli, gue nggak nyangka Chanyeol bisa tega begitu."

"Itu wajar kok," Luhan yang sejak tadi diam, kini bicara dengan nada tenang. Dua orang di dekatnya menoleh seketika. Luhan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dengan sorot meminta maaf. "Kalo diliat dari mata cowok, ya tindakan Chanyeol itu bisa dibilang wajar. Sumpah, gue bukannya belain Chanyeol. Tapi cowok-cowok emang gitu mikirnya."

Kris juga cemas melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang kini terlihat murung dan agak pendiam. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya karena Baekhyun mengatakan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya bertengkar hebat dengan Chanyeol, kemudian bubar. Dan bertengkar hebat sama sekali bukan alasan yang tepat untuk membuat perhitungan, apalagi menghajar orang. Akhirnya setelah sekali lagi meminta ketegasan bahwa memang benar tidak ada yang terjadi selain pertengkaran, Kris menghibur adik satu-satunya itu dengan cara seorang kaka yang baru terima gaji bulanan.

"Temenin Kris Gege shopping yuk?"

"Shoppiingggg??" Kedua mata Baekhyun langsung membulat. "Ayuk! Ayuk! Asyiiikkk!"

Di saat hubungan Chanyeol-Baekhyun guncang dan akhirnya hancur berantakan, hubungan Sehun-Luhan justru kembali ke kondisi awal. Setelah mengalami euphoria berbulan-bulan, mengubah pola pikir di luar adat dan kebiasaan, sepertinya Luhan kembali berpendapat bahwa nilai-nilai keluarga yang sedari kecil ia dapatkan adalah yang paling benar.

Dengan mudah dilupakannya apa yang sudah terjadi. Termasuk pengkhianatan Sehun, karena apa yang dilakukan cowok itu –menurut Luhan- memang bukan hal yang luar biasa. Malah sangat biasa.

Melihat kondisi Baekhyun yang kacau setelah perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol, Luhan menghiburnya dengan khotbah yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu meringankan keadaan. Justru menjengkelkan.

Luhan berkhotbah tentang batas yang jelas antara cowok dan cewek. Luhan malah ngomong di luar konteks: dia memaafkan pengkhianatan Sehun. Alasannya, berselingkuh sudah menjadi kodrat cowok. Sesuatu yang alami. Semua raja atau cowok yang punya kekuasaan di tangan, di semua tempat, di semua masa, dan di semua peradaban, bisa mempunyai istri atau selir yang jumlahnya bahkan bisa melebihi kapasitas stadion bola, dengan jumlah anak yang bisa untuk membentuk satu peradaban sendiri. Namun kali ini Luhan tidak memaksa kedua temannya uuntuk berpendapat sama. Katanya, semua wacana.

Setelah menyelesaikan wejangan panjang lebarnya, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dengan ekspresi sangat puas. Seolah-olah dia telah memberikan pencerahan batin sekelas Buddha. Dua orang di depannya mengembangkan senyum terpaksa, lalu berbarengan mengucapkan kata-kata…

"God blessed you!"

"Apa sih maksud si eyang itu?" sungut Baekhyun kesal, begitu Luhan sudah pergi.

"Maksudnya, elo salah, Chanyeol bener," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ngeselin emang tu orang!"

"Mendingan lo cari cowok lagi, Baek," usul Kyungsoo suatu pagi. "Daripada terus mikirin Chanyeol. Belum tentu tu orang mikirin lo juga."

Sejenak Baekhyun membeku mendengar kalimat itu.

"Iya, ya?"

"Iya lah! Udah, lupain. Cari yang baru. Tapi jangan yang ngeselin kaya dia."

"Iya. Bener. Bener." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Dan usul dadakan itu langsung mereka lakukan begitu ternyata sang dosen tidak datang.

"Kita mangkal di mana nih?"

"Mmmm…" Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak. "Aha! Di taman kampus aja. Gimana? Setuju?"

"Oke!" Baekhyun mengangguk. Kemudian dia memandang berkeliling. "Mana si Luhan?"

"Lo nggak liat tadi dia dijemput Sehun? Yuk ah, sementara kita berdua aja dulu."

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman terluas di area kampus. Tempat para siswa hampir semua fakultas bisa ditemukan. Begitu sampai, mereka mencari tempat strategis dan langsung pasang mata.

"Itu gimana?" tunjuk Kyungsoo langsung, ke seorang cowok bertampang professor. "Masa depan lo bakalan cerah."

"Elo aja gih sana. Gila apa? Umur baru segini, jidat udah selebar gitu. Umur empat puluh pasti udah botak total."

Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Kalo itu?" tunjuknya ke sasaran lain. "Model rambutnya kaya vokalis Nidji."

"Oh, tidak!" Baekhyun langsung geleng kepala.

"Cowok dengan model rambut hopeless gitu bukan tipe gue."

Kembali Kyungsoo tertawa geli. Sengaja dia asal tunjuk, karena baginya yang terpenting saat ini adalah membuat Baekhyun melupakan perpisahannya dengan Chanyeol.

Luhan juga setuju dengan ide Kyungsoo tersebut. Tapi lebih karena dia tidak bisa menemukan cara lain yang lebih baik. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu bersemangat. Tapi melihat usaha keras kedua temannya itu untuk mengeluarkannya dari kesedihan, ia jadi tidak tega menolak. Dan acara hunting cowok itu kemudian jadi rutinitas harian. Yang hanya absen kalau betulan Kai dan Sehun muncul bersamaan.

Sampai suatu ketika, seorang cowok melintas di depan ketiganya. Cowok itu menoleh dan tersenyum hangat. Kyungsoo terpana, dan baru sadar kembali setelah cowok itu benar-benar jauh.

"Siapa dia, Baek?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

"Dia siapa?"

"Cowok tadi. Yang barusan lewat tadi. Dia tersenyum. Lo nggak kenal?"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, karena sejak tadi cowok yang berseliweran di sekitar mereka cukup banyak. Selain itu Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu menaruh perhatian. Luhan juga tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo jadi terdiam. Cowok itu. Senyumnya hangat sekali. Juga cara sepasang matanya menatap. Dan senyum serta tatap mata itu ditunjukkan untuk dirinya. Kemudian Kyungsoo jadi tersentak ketika menyadari apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya saat ini.

Cinta pada pandangan pertama!

Ya Tuhan! Desisnya dalam hati. Akhirnya! Dia pikir keberuntungan ini tidak akan pernah datang padanya. Terusir oleh kehadiran Kai. Namun ternyata….

Oh, ya ampun! Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Kedua matanya sontak berbinar. Jantungnya juga jadi berdetak kencang.

Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi kemudian. Kyungsoolah yang sekarang paling bersemangat. Setiap ada waktu luang, langsung diseretnya Baekhyun dan Luhan, minimal salah satu dari mereka, ke taman utama kampus, menuju bangku yang sama. Kemudian ia akan harap-harap cemas.

Kalau cowok itu tidak terlihat sampai saat mereka harus meninggalkan taman, muka Kyungsoo akan langsung mendung berat. Tapi kalau cowok itu melintas, tersenyum, atau menyapa "hai" muka Kyungsoo akan langsung berubah cerah. Ceria. Sumringah. Dan semua ekspresi lain yang menunjukkan dia bahagia. Saat meninggalkan taman, langkah kakinya jadi seperti terbang. Baekhyun dan Luhan cemas. Bila Kyungsoo naksir orang, berarti akan ada urusan runyam.

"Hati-hati lho Kyung," Luhan akhirnya mengingatkan.

"Hati-hati kenapa? Gue kan cuma suka ngeliat doang. Dia namanya siapa, gue nggak tau. Fakultasnya juga nggak."

"Iya. Tapi kalo lo suka ngeliat doang, ya jangan tiap hari ke sini deh. Duduknya di bangku yang ini melulu lagi. Ntar Kai pasti curiga."

"Iya, bener," Baekhyun membenarkan. "Ditahan sedikit deh rasa suka lo itu. Takutnya pas lo lagi jalan sama Kai, trus tu cowok kebetulan lewat, lo nggak bisa ngontrol. Kelepasan."

"Betul!" Luhan mengangguk.

"Yaahhh… abis gimana doonggg?" Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis. "Gue suka banget ngeliat dia."

"Lagian ini kan proyek untuk gue, kenapa jadi malah lo yang dapet?" Baekhyun jadi agak keki.

"Ya elonya juga sih, di kepala lo isinya cuma Chanyeol doang. Makanya cowok lain jadi nggak keliatan."

"Udah deh," potong Luhan.

"Kita selesain yang urgent dulu." Ditatapnya Kyungsoo lurus-lurus.

"Lo tau posisi lo sekarang kan Kyung? Berani nggak lo minta putus sama Kai?"

"Gila apa!?" Seketika Kyungsoo melotot.

"Nah, kan?" Ganti Luhan yang melotot. "Kalo gitu, lupain itu cowok!"

"Yaahhh…." Kyungsoo langsung lemas. "Kayaknya dia juga suka sama gue, Lu."

"Baru juga dikasih senyum sama hai-hai doang. Nggak bisa buat patokan."

"Buktinya lo sama Baek gak dikasih senyum, hayo? Dia senyumnya sama gue doang."

"Ah, udah!" Potong Luhan.

"Mulai besok kita nggak usah ke sini lagi." Dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Setuju kan Baek? Kita cuci matanya di fakultas sendiri aja. Kali aja jodoh lo emang masih satu jurusan."

"Iya deh." Baekhyun mengangguk. Bukan karena kemungkinan jodohnya masih satu jurusan. Tapi demi mencegah Kyungsoo agar tidak terkena musibah.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan taman utama kampus dengan ditarik dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan di kiri-kanan. Kedua kakinya melangkah gontai. Segala sesuatu yang ditatapnya juga jadi terlihat suram.

Cinta pertamanya kandas sudah. Sedih banget. Kai ternyata benar-benar kutukan!

 _Huwaaaaa!!!! CHANBAEK nya udah keut! huhu T_T sorry ya yang udah nunggu FF ini, updatenya agak lama hehe :P_

 _Btw aku mau tegasin, di FF ini Main Cast nya KAISOO ya, CHANBAEK hanya selingan di Chapter awal hehe mian, dan sebenernya FF remake ini sekuel dari Novel nya Esti Kinasih yang pertama judulnya 'Cewek' kalo kalian penasaran bisa di cek aja._

 _Sekali lagi thank you so much ya yang udah review, walaupun baru dikit, huhu T_T jangan lupa Review ya guys, udah gitu aja, love you *_


	3. chapter 3

**Still..**

 **By Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sedang berjalan bersisian di koridor yang menuju fakultas mereka. Saat Chanyeol mendadak muncul dan menghampiri ketiganya, dengan raut muka tegang. Seketika Baekhyun ikut tegang karena ini peretama kalinya dia melihat Chanyeol kembali.

Tapi ternyata Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatap ke arahnya. Kedua matanya terarah lurus ke Kyungsoo. Begitu sampai di hadapan ketiganya, Chanyeol langsung mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ikut gue sebentar. Ada yang mau gue omongin!"

"Eh! Eh! Lo salah orang. Gue…"

"Elo!" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Ayo!"

Ditariknya Kyungsoo menjauh. Baekhyun dan Luhan menatap kepergian keduanya dengan bingung. Begitu mereka tiba di bagian koridor yang lengang, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Kyungsoo.

"Lo lagi suka sama orang, ya?"

Kyungsoo sontak terperangah.

"Nggak!" bantahnya seketika.

"Jangan bohong. Gue tau dari Kai. Iya kan?"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak. Mukanya langsung pucat.

"Lo… tau… dari Kai?" tanyanya tergagap.

"Iya. Makanya!" desis Chanyeol.

"Iya apa nggak? Gue cuma mau tau."

Seketika kepala Kyungsoo tertunduk lunglai. "Gue cuma suka ngeliat dia aja kok," ucapnya lemah. Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Sini!" diraihnya tangan Kyungsoo dan ditariknya ke sudut yang tersembunyi. "Masalahnya bukan 'elo Cuma suka ngeliat dia.' Masalahnya, Kai tau. Itu!"

"Yah.. abis gimana dong? Suka kan nggak bisa diatur."

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam.

"Gue tau, lo terpaksa pacaran sama Kai," ucapnya pelan.

"Itu dia! Gue pingin jalan bukan Cuma sama cowok yang suka sama gue, tapi sama yang gue suka juga. Cowok yang baik. Bukan yang model berandalan atau preman terminal kaya sohib lo itu."

Chanyeol berdecak lalu menghela napas.

"Untuk sementara jauhin dulu itu cowok. Bonyok nanti dia. Selesain dulu urusan lo sama Kai."

"Itu diaaa," keluh Kyungsoo, jadi kepingin nangis.

"Gimana caranya minta putus sama dia?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Selama ini, Kailah yang selalu membuat mantan-mantannya putus asa. Sikap dingin dan ketidakacuhannya biasanya terjadi jika cowok itu sudah mulai bosan, kemudian menghentikan usaha jatuh-bangun cewek-cewek itu untuk tetap bisa berada di sebelahnya, dan akhirnya mereka pergi dengan membawa sakit hati. Tapi Kai tidak pernah perduli dengan berita apa pun yang didengarnya seputar mantan-mantannya itu.

Si A sekarang jadi pendiam, si B jadi doyan gonta-ganti pacar, nilai akademis si C merosot drastic, si D pindah Universitas lain. Dan dalih Kai bisa dibilang masuk akal juga.

"Visi mereka terlalu jauh. Sampai ke merit segala. Gila! Kuliah aja belom ketauan lulus tepat waktu. Apalagi setelah itu harus cari kerja. Itu juga kalo dapetnya nggak jauh, masih di sekitar-sekitar sini. Kalo mesti ke pelosok atau tengah laut, gimana? Apa nggak bakalan muncul masalah baru? Cara berpikir cewek-cewek itu kadang malah bikin hidup jadi ruwet."

Tapi sepertinya sekarang kasusnya beda!

"Kayaknya dia sayang sama elo Kyung," lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lo nggak bisa ngeliat, ya?"

"Sekarang. Nggak tau nanti. Lagian sayangnya dia nakutin, tau nggak? Bikin gue kayak diiket, dipenjara."

Chanyeol menghela napas lagi. Terpaksa harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata itu.

"Kok Kai bisa tau gue lagi suka sama orang?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan.

"Feeling Kyung. Berarti dia bener-bener sayang sama elo. Makanya peka."

Lunglai, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. "Dari awal gue nggak pernah suka sama dia…"

"Gitu, ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Emang sih. Kecuali saat-saat lo pulang kuliah kemaleman, kebetulan Baekhyun pas nggak masuk, dan lo nggak dapet-dapet taksi juga. Jadi terpaksa elo nelponin Kai, minta jemput. Atau kalo lo harus cari diktat ke Senen. Kebetulan lagi gue sama Sehun pas nggak bisa nemenin. Jadi lagi-lagi lo terpaksa minta anterin Kai, supaya lo aman masuk daerah rawan itu. Atau kalo Kai dapet game yang lucu trus dia download ke computer lo. Hal-hal kecil kayak gitu kadang perlu juga dipikiri, Kyung. Kalo mau jujur, sebenernya lo nggak pernah bener-bener nggak suka dia."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ditatapnya Chanyeol, yang balas menatapnya lurus.

"Nggak apa-apa kalo lo nggak mau ngaku. Tapi pikirin bener-bener kalimat gue tadi."

I-I-I

Meskipun Chanyeol sudah meminta dengan amat sangat agar Kyungsoo menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan cara perlahan dan hati-hati, cewek itu langsung jadi paranoid, ketakutan, dan akhirnya mengambil langkah drastic.

Menjauh dari Kai saat itu juga!

Kyungsoo tidak mau mengangkat telepon kalau nomor yang muncul di layar berasal dari ponsel Kai, rumah Kai, bahkan nomor-nomor lain yang tidak dikenal sebelumnya. Dari Senin sampai Jumat Kyungsoo juga menginap di rumah Baekhyun, dan baru berani pulang Sabtu-Minggu, saat kedua orangtuanya full ada di rumah.

Dengan kalut Kyungsoo menceritakan masalah itu pada Baekhyun dan Luhan. Ketiganya berembuk mencari jalan keluar, karena Kyungsoo tetap dengan tekadnya. Putus dari Kai!

Dan itu artinya Cuma satu. Bencana!

Langkah pertama yang bisa terpikir oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan Cuma satu: menemani dan mengawal Kyungsoo kemana pun. Dan dengan semakin ketatnya kebersamaan Baekhyun-Kyungsoo, Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa menolong banyak. Keberadaan Baekhyun menghalanginya. Terpaksa Chanyeol mengikuti perkembangan kasus itu hanya melalui telepon. Yang paling sering menjadi tameng Kyungsoo memang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak mau melibatkan Luhan terlalu jauh. Menjadikan cewek itu perisai untuk menghadapi Kai sama saja dengan menyodorkan anak ayam langsung ke mulut serigala.

Begitu Kai menunjukkan gejala akan melakukan sesuatu, Luhan memang akan langsung melejit dari depan Kyungsoo dan berdiri sejauh mungkin dari Kai. Sementara Baekhyun akan bertindak sebaliknya. Kai sendiri menghadapi situasi itu dengan santai. Situasi yang membuat Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi VVIP – _Very Very_ _Important_ _Person_. Selalu dalam pengawalan ketat. Situasi yang membuat kedua bodyguard-nya, terutama Baekhyun, berupaya dengan sangat keras agar cewek itu jangan sampai terjangkau oleh Kai. Kai juga hanya mengawasi dengan senyum, saat mendadak Baekhyun cs berganti arah begitu melihatnya. Atau berlari terbirit-birit menjauhinya. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengejar. Belum saatnya!

Namun hari ini berbeda. Hari ini Kai yakin Kyungsoo memang ingin pergi darinya. Dan karena kepastian itu telah dia dapatkan, cowok itu kemudian tidak lagi menanggapi situasi itu dengan santai!

Baekhyun memarkir Kijang-nya di bawah kerindangan sebatang pohon, di satu sudut area parkir depan rektorat yang cukup terhalang. Sebelum turun, dikontaknya Luhan, memberitahukan dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah sampai di kampus, juga supaya Luhan menyusul. Soalnya, seperti biasa, mereka harus mengawal Kyungsoo dengan ketat sampai ke kelas.

Keduanya lalu turun. Setelah memastikan semua pintu sudah terkunci, Baekhyun mengajak Kyungsoo menunggu Luhan di belakang Kijang. Tapi baru saja keduanya berdiri bersandar di pintu belakang menunggu Luhan, mendadak Jeep Kai muncul di hadapan.

Cowok itu melompat turun tanpa menutup pintu dan mematikan mesin. Sedetik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkesiap dan membeku, sebelum kemudian Baekhyun berdiri di depan Kyungsoo, rapat-rapat.

"Mau apa lo? Pergi!" bentaknya. Sudah pasti usaha yang sia-sia. Kai tetap melangkah mendekati keduanya.

"Status lo udah bukan ceweknya Chanyeol lagi loh Baek," Kai mengingatkan, dengan senyum iblis bejat di bibirnya.

"Lo bisa gue macem-macemin nanti. Jadi daripada nanti lo kenapa-kenapa, mending minggir dari depan cewek gue."

Namun Baekhyun bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri tegak dan rapat di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh sahabatnya itu bergetar, saat perlahan Kai merangsek maju.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mencengkeram satu tangan Kai dan menariknya menjauh sambal menjerit.

"Kyung! Lari, Kyung! Cepeetttt!!!"

Sedetik Kyungsoo terkesima, kemudian dia berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju koridor utama kampus.

"Lepasin tangan gue Baek!" Bentak Kai. Ditariknya tangannya dari cengkeraman Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun justru makin mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Cewek itu sampai menggigit bibir kuat-kuat karena seluruh konsenterasinya tercurah kesitu. Kai berdecak.

"Lepas, atau gue cium lo nanti!" ancamnya.

Baekhyun sempat tersentak, tapi memilih tidak mengacuhkan ancaman itu.

"Oohh, nantang ya!"

Kai mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dan meraih tubuh Baekhyun. Cewek itu kontan menjerit dan seketika melepaskan tangan Kai yang dicengkeramnya. Tapi percuma, karena tubuhnya sekarang sudah berada dalam pelukan Kai. Saat pelukan itu semakin mengetat, cepat-cepat Baekhyun menahan dada Kai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Harusnya lo tau gue nggak pernah main-main!" bisik Kai. "Angkat muka lo. Jangan sampai gue paksa."

Baekhyun terpaksa menyurukkan mukanya di dada Kai. Upaya terakhir untuk menghindari hal terburuk. Dengan ekspresi dingin Kai justru memeluk erat cewek itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Putusin aja Kyungsoo. Kasian dia…" Baekhyun memohon dengan suara teredam karena wajahnya terbenam di dada Kai.

"Begitu? Tapi lo yang gantiin ya?" ucap Kai lembut.

"Lo bebas kan sekarang?"

seketika Baekhyun mengangkat muka.

"Lo itu bajingan banget ya!" makinya. Kai tersenyum lebar. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menduga, Kai telah menundukkan kepala dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti mendadak, hanya sekian mili menjelang bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

Baekhyun pucat pasi. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Kai dalam jarak sedekat ini. Mata hitamnya yang tajam ternyata benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kalo bukan mantannya sohib gue, udah gue abisin lo!" bisik Kai, kemudian dia lepaskan pelukannya. Setelah balik badan dan berjalan menuju Jeep-nya, Kai segera melesat meninggalkan tempat itu dan berhenti di dekat mulut koridor utama kampus. Cowok itu melompat turun, berjalan cepat ke koridor, dan menghilang.

I-I-I

Ketika Luhan tiba tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun sedang terduduk lemas dan pucat di sebelah Kijang-nya.

"Lho? Kyungsoo mana?"

Baekhyun tak sanggup membuka mulut. Tapi Luhan sudah langsung menduganya.

"Diculik Kai, ya!?" serunya.

"Trus, kenapa lo diam aja? Ayo cari!"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan cepat mengontak Chanyeol. Tak lama Jeep Chanyeol muncul. Cowok itu melompat turun disusul Sehun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, terkejut melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Cowok itu langsung berjongkok di depan Baekhyun dengan satu lutut menyentuh aspal.

"Kenapa kamu, Baek?" tanyanya cemas.

Reaksi spontan Chanyeol itu seketika membuat Sehun dan Luhan saling pandang sambil mengangkat alis. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa. Tolongin Kyungsoo aja. Dia lagi dikejar-kejar Kai."

Kening Chanyeol langsung mengerut.

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun menceritakan dengan singkat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Tentu saja minus Kai memeluk dan hampir menciumnya.

"Gue udah bilang, kalau ngadepin Kai jangan frontal. Pelan-pelan deh kalo sama dia." Chanyeol berdecak dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dihubunginya Kyungsoo. Tidak diangkat. Dicobanya sekali lagi. Kali ini diangkat. Meskipun cemas, Chanyeol berusaha agar intonasi suaranya tetap terdengar tenang.

"Kyung, lo di mana?

"….Nggak tau!" Jawab Kyungsoo.

….Tapi masih di kampus kan? ….Cepet cari tau di mana posisi lo sekarang, supaya gue sama Sehun bisa jemput!" Chanyeol menutup telepon.

"Kyungsoo udah bener-bener panik, sampe nggak tau ada di mana. Udah hampir nangis dia. Kita mesti cepet, sebelum urusannya jadi runyam."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun jadi semakin cemas. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Diraihnya pinggang Baekhyun dan disangganya tubuh cewek itu sampai berdiri.

Sementara itu gantian Sehun mencoba mengontak Kyungsoo. Berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Chanyeol langsung membagi tugas.

"Kamu cari berdua bareng Luhan, Baek. Jangan misah. Kalo kamu ngeliat mereka, langsung kontak aku atau Sehun. Jangan deketin mereka. Soalnya Kai lagi nggak bisa diajak bercanda."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia sudah tau itu. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Ayo, Hun. Nanti kita misah. Lo gue turunin di belakang. Gue cari di gedung-gedung tengah."

Sehun mengangguk. Mereka berpisah. Chanyeol dan Sehun langsung melesat ke bagian belakang kampus. Jeep Chanyeol sempat berhenti sesaat di depan Jeep kanvas Kai yang terparkir begitu saja di dekat mulut koridor utama. Sementara Baekhyun dan Luhan berlari ke koridor utama. Langkah pertama, mencari Kyungsoo di gedung rektorat lalu berlanjut ke gedung fakultas mereka sendiri.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 _Hallo Hallo~ Sorry baru update lagi hehe, sekarang aku mau ngejawab review kalian ya satu persatu hihi_

 _Arum364 : Sabar yaa, semua akan indah pada waktunya. Jadi ditunggu saja next chapternya._

 _Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol : Surat apa? Rahasia dong.. Hehe. Sebenernya, cuma di awal aja banyak adegan Chanbaek, nanti ke sananya lebih ke Kaisoo. Tp tetep seru kok, jadi nantikan terus ya_.

 _Byun927 : Makasih *_ _Aku juga suka banget sm novel ini, makanya aku remake._

 _Yhyera : Sebenernya, 'Still' ini novel lanjutan dari novel sebelumnya yang berjudul 'Cewek'._ _Di cerita sebelumnya, Baekhyun pergi kebut gunung sama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Mereka nyusul para trio bangsat ;)_ _Yang buat Chanyeol marah bukan karena Baekhyun and the gank manjat gunung, tetapi Baekhyun yang pakai baju seksi saat manjat gunung itu. Jadi Chanyeol kesel, kenapa Baekhyun umbar aurat gitu deh. Tau sendiri kan, cowok itu pikirannya 'ngeres' kalo liat cewek seksi. Nah, Chanyeol gak suka kalo yang seharusnya cuma dia yg liat, cm dia yg bisa nikmatin, tp malah bisa diliat dan dinikmatin jg sama Kai, Sehun, dan para cowok lain di acara kebut gunung itu._

 _Loyh : Terimakasih *_

 _Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah follow, favoritin, sama kasih review. Kiss for you all *_


	4. chapter 4

**Still..**

 **By Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast** **: KAISOO**

 **Other Cast** **: CHANBAEK,** **HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO berlari pontang-panting. Tapi saat tindakannya itu mulai membuat orang-orang menatapnya heran, terpaksa diubahnya jadi setengah berlari atau berjalan cepat.

Saat posisinya jadi mangsa begini – jadi yang diburu – mendadak Kyungsoo merasa kampusnya begitu kecil dan terbuka. Rasanya tidak ada satu pun tempat yang benar-benar bisa menyembunyikannya dari kejaran Kai.

Ponselnya terus berdering, nyaris tak pernah berhenti. Dari keempat temannya. Semuanya menanyakan posisinya. Sementara Kai justru tidak pernah mengontaknya. Cowok itu hanya mengirimkan SMS secara berkala. Isinya sama, namun berhasil membuat mental Kyungsoo merosot secara bertahap setiap kali selesai membacanya.

"I SAW YOU!!!"

SMS – SMS Kai itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo terus berlari dan berlari, dengan intensitas panik dan ketakutan yang semakin tinggi. Dia tak sempat lagi memperhatikan gedung fakultas apa yang barusan dia masuki, atau gedung fakultas apa yang baru saja dia tinggalkan.

Akibatnya, tidak ada info yang bisa dia berikan tiap kali keempat temannya menanyakan posisi agar bisa menjemputnya mendahului Kai. Bahkan Kyungsoo sering kali tak sanggup mengangkat panggilan itu. Ia sibuk berlari dan berlari, atau terpuruk kelelahan dan kehabisan napas di suatu tempat.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai di batas akhir staminanya. Dia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk berlari. Cewek itu terduduk lemas di tangga. Masih tidak tahu di gedung fakultas apa dirinya sekarang berada. Tapi mudah -mudahan tempat ini aman karena sudah sangat tersembunyi. Atap gedung tinggal beberapa anak tangga di belakangnya, dan di depannya dinding tanpa jendela, jadi tidak seorang pun bisa melihatnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya yang letih ke besi-besi pegangan tangga. Ponselnya terus berdering, tapi cewek itu tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Nanti saja. Dia ingin istirahat sebentar saja. Capek sekali.

...

Kai sama sekali tidak terlihat bingung meskipun Kyungsoo tak tampak di mana pun. Dia sudah melibatkan salah seorang temannya, Johnny, untuk membuntuti Kyungsoo. Tentu saja tidak dengan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia lagi ngambek. Katanya, dia nggak pingin ngeliat muka gue. Jadi tolong ikutin, John. Supaya gue tau Kyungsoo kabur kemana." Johnny, yang emang paling males sama cewek-cewek manja apalagi tukang ngambek, tanpa mengecek kebenaran info itu langsung mengiyakan.

"Oke. Sip!"

Jadi tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo, yang terkadang berjalan cepat sambil menyelinap, kadang setengah berlari, tapi kadang juga lari pontang-panting, dengan Johnny yang melangkah cepat dalam jarak yang terjaga dan sesekali mengangkat ponselnya, dan Kai yang melangkah tenang, kadang sambil menyapa di sana-sini, sebenarnya masih dalam satu frame cerita.

Jadi Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa walaupun Kai tidak dilihatnya sama sekali, cowok itu tetap bisa mengikuti jejak pelariannya dengan gampang. Kai tinggal mengontak Johnny dan secara berkala mengirimkan SMS intimidasi ke ponsel Kyungsoo agar cewek itu panik dan akhirnya berlari keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Dengan demikian sang mata-mata, Johnny, bisa terus membuntuti ke mana pun sang buruan itu berlari.

Dan inilah info terbaru dari mata – matanya. Sang buruan ada di gedung fakultas psikologi, dan belum ada tanda-tanda akan berlari keluar tempat itu.

"Gue liat sih tadi dia terus naik tangga. Nggak masuk ke satu ruangan," lapor Johnny langsung dari TKP (Tempat Kejadian Perkara) di area parkir fakultas psikologi.

"Tangga sebelah mana?"

"Yang deket Sema. Yang tembus ke atap. Jangan-jangan cewek lo itu ada di atap sekarang."

"Oke." Kai tersenyum tipis. "Thanks, John."

"Mission completed nih?" tanya Johnny.

"Yes. Kayaknya dia udah kecapekan. Nggak sanggup lari-lari lagi."

"Oke. Gue balik kalo gitu."

Kai menutup pembicaraanya dengan Johnny. Bibirnya menyeringai lebar. Ditulisnya satu SMS baru untuk Kyungsoo, dan langsung dikirimkannya ke nomor tujuan. Dengan rasa menang dan puas, cowok itu meneruskan langkah. Menuju satu tempat yang sudah bisa dipastikan akan dia temukan seseorang yang sedang berusaha untuk dia pertahankan.

Cinta sejati adalah keikhlasan untuk membiarkan orang yang dicintai bahagia. Meskipun bersama orang lain. Meskipun diri sendiri harus hancur.

Bullshit! Omong kosong!

Siapa sih orang yang ngomong begitu? Sok pahlawan bener! Sok berjiwa besar! Abis ngomong begitu nggak taunya besoknya bunuh diri, lagi!

Sambil terus berjalan, Kai menyeringai sendiri. Cinta sejati yang benar ya yang begini. Seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang ini. Mempertahankan cewek yang dia cinta, mati-matian. Dan dengan cara apapun!

Perkara cewek yang dia cinta belum tentu cinta juga, itu masalah lain lagi. Cinta bisa ditanam kok. Bisa disemai, dipupuk, terus diusahakan untuk tumbuh. Karena hati itu fleksibel. Tidak mutlak!

Akhirnya ponselnya berhenti berdering. Kyungsoo menarik napas lega. Sesaat keheningan mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Tapi kemudian terdengar SMS masuk. Kyungsoo langsung waswas. Soalnya orang yang sejak tadi mengirim SMS hanya Kai.

Dengan menahan napas, Kyungsoo membaca SMS itu. Benar saja. Dari Kai! Dan isinya...

"I SAW YOU! Wait 4 me, ok? I'll come 2 u! RIGHT NOW!!!"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Ditatapnya SMS itu dengan mata terbelalak maksimal. Nyawanya juga terasa sudah setengah terbang dari badan. Detik berikutnya, cewek itu bangkit berdiri seperti tersengat, dan tanpa berpikir lagi ia berlari ke atap. Ditutupnya kedua pintu jeruji besinya, kemudian dia kaitkan gerendelnya. Terakhir, dengan susah payah karena selain posisnya yang di dalam, benda itu juga besar dan berat, Kyungsoo mengunci gembok besinya.

Cewek itu kemudian menarik napas lega. Namun kelegaan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, karena kemudian dia sadar, dia telah mengunci dirinya sendiri di atap. Tanpa jalan keluar!

"Mati gue!" desisnya lemah. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering. Dari Baekhyun. Dan sahabatnya itu langsung menjerit keras.

"KYUNG, LO DI MANA!!!?"

"Baek, kayaknya nasib gue bakalan tragis, nih." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo malah mengungkapkan awal kepasrahannya.

"Lawan! Lawan dia! Jangan nyerah, Kyung!" seru Baekhyun seketika. "Jangan sampe nyerah!"

"I-iya... iya... Lawan... lawan..." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Menyambut seruan Baekhyun tapi dengan suara lemah. Tak lama Sehun menelepon. Sepertinya dia sudah diberitahu.

"Kyung, denger! Lawan dia kalo lo diapa-apain! Lawan mati-matian! Denger!?"

"Iya! Lawan! Lawan!" Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk lagi. Mulai optimis.

"Posisi lo di mana sekarang?"

"Di... di mana gue ya? Ntar telepon lagi deh. Gue cari tau dulu ini di mana."

"Oke. Cepet, ya?"

Baru saja telepon ditutup, benda itu langsung berdering lagi. Kali ini Chanyeol. Kyungsoo langsung menyerukan optimismenya yang tadi sempat menghilang.

"Bakalan gue lawan dia! Mati-matian!"

"JANGAN!!!" teriak Chanyeol menggelegar. "Jangan ngelawan! Jangan lo tantang Kai! Lo bisa abis, tau!"

"Hah!?" Kyungsoo langsung membeku. Sedetik kemudian menjadi panik. "Trus, gue mesti gimana dooong?"

"Ikutin aja apa maunya! Jangan lawan Kai! Malah ancur nanti! Sekarang di mana posisi lo? Biar gue susul! Di mana!?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Kyungsoo mendengar bunyi besi diketuk logam. Dia menoleh dan langsung ternganga.

Kai berdiri di balik pintu jeruji besi. Cowok itu memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo menutup telepon.

Seperti terhipnotis, Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Kai.

"Tolong buka pintunya."

"A... aku nggak pegang kuncinya."

Kedua alis tebal Kai kontan terangkat. Kaget dia.

"Jadi kamu sengaja mengunci diri di luar situ? Nanti kamu bisa kering lho, Sayang..." Cowok itu lalu tertawa geli.

"Kalo gitu, sebentar aku cari kuncinya. Tapi inget..." Kedua matanya menajam dan tawanya menghilang. "Jangan kontak siapa pun! Paham?"

"I... iya." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat mengangguk.

"Sini. Jangan berdiri di tempat panas begitu." Ketika Kyungsoo tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke pintu jeruji besi. Ditatapnya Kyungsoo lurus-lurus.

"Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk hal yang udah jelas nggak ada gunanya," ucapnya. Halus tapi tajam.

Cowok itu kemudian balik badan dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Begitu tubuh Kai menghilang, Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang dan mengeluh pelan.

Lunglai, diseretnya langkah menuju teras tangga. Satu-satunya tempat yang terlindung dari sengatan matahari. Tubuhnya luruh disana, jatuh terduduk. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkat ponselnya yang terus berdering. Tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik ikuti saran Chanyeol. Turuti saja kemauan Kai.

Saat Kai kembali, Kyungsoo sedang duduk membelakangi tangga. Meringkuk di antara pintu jeruji besi dan tembok sempit yang membentuk teras—sedikit tempat yang terbebas dari sinar matahari. Ponselnya terus berdering tapi cewek itu tidak berniat mengangkatnya.

Kai menatap pemandangan yang sesungguhnya mengenaskan itu. Mengharukan sekaligus menyedihkan. Tapi sifat posesifnya membuatnya memandang berbeda. Dia sayang cewek ini. Sudah diperlihatkannya berkali-kali. Dengan sikap juga kata-kata. Jadi seharusnya yang dia terima adalah balasan yang sama. Sikap yang sama. Perasaan yang sama. Bukannya malah berani menyukai orang lain dan bermain di belakangnya!

Kyungsoo tersentak saat mendengar bunyi gembok dibuka. Dia mendongak, dan Kai jadi tertegun saat mendapati Kyungsoo ternyata sedang menangis. Tanpa suara.

Dibukanya pintu jeruji besi di belakang Kyungsoo. Hanya sedikit. Hanya agar terbentuk celah agar dia bisa duduk di belakang cewek ini. Agar bisa dipeluknya Kyungsoo bukan hanya dengan keseluruhan fisiknya, tapi juga dengan seluruh hati dan pikirannya.

Dan saat gadis itu telah berada di dalam pelukannya, dengan jemari tangannya Kai menghapus air mata itu tanpa bicara.

Kyungsoo menyurukkan mukanya di dada Kai. Pasrah sudah. Tempat yang paling tenang memang justru terletak di pusat pusaran badai.

Sementara itu ponsel Kyungsoo terus berbunyi, tapi cewek itu sama sekali tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Sini HP-nya. Aku yang jawab kalo kamu nggak mau," bisik Kai. Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponselnya.

Dengan sikap dan nada suara yang tetap tenang, Kai menjawab panggilan beruntun itu. Ponselnya sendiri sudah dia nonaktifkan sejak tadi. Sepertinya semua penelepon itu melontarkan pertanyaan awal yang sama, karena untuk ketiga kalinya Kyungsoo mendengar Kai menjawab...

"Ada sama gue. Ini sekarang lagi gue peluk. ... Nggak. ... Kata siapa? ... Dia baik-baik aja. ... Kenapa? ... Mau ngomong? ... Sori, kayaknya dia lagi nggak pingin ngomong. Ngomong aja sama gue, sama aja kok."

Saat menerima telepon dari Baekhyun, suara Kai sempat meninggi.

"Yang sopan kalo ngomong sama gue, Baek! Gue bukan Chanyeol. Jangan bikin gue marah. ... Ada sama gue. ... Tadi udah gue bilang, kan? ... Gue apain?" Sesaat Kai tertawa geli. "Mau tau aja urusan orang!" Diputusnya pembicaraan. Kemudian Kai menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sahabat kamu itu usil, ya? Dia tanya, kamu mau aku apain? Bener-bener nggak sopan!

Baekhyun ini! keluh Kyungsoo dalam hati. Nggak tau gue lagi disandera, apa?

Sehun menanyakan posisi. Kai menjawabnya dengan kalimat puitis.

"Di tempat langit terasa sangat dekat," ucapnya sambil menahan geli. Kemudian ditutupnya telepon.

...

Chanyeol tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi selain apakah Kyungsoo ada bersama Kai. Chanyeol tahu, dalam situasi seperti ini, percuma mengajak bicara Kai panjang-lebar. Hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

Sementara Luhan, saking cemasnya memikirkan nasib Kyungsoo, tanpa sadar dia berbicara pada Kai dengan kalimat-kalimat dan intonasi suara seperti seorang polisi yang sedang membujuk buronan—yang mengancam akan menembak sandera—agar menyerah. Atau seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya yang ngambek.

Hasilnya? Kai malah tertawa terbahak-bahak!

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukan Kai jadi ikut terguncang-guncang.

"Dengerin nih si Eyang..." Kai mengaktifkan speaker agar mereka bisa mendengarkan bersama. Kyungsoo pun mendengar kalimat-kalimat Luhan yang diucapkan dengan nada membujuk itu.

Kata Luhan, cinta itu nggak bisa dipaksa. Hati nggak bisa dikekang. Meskipun Kai berhasil mempertahankan Kyungsoo, itu sia-sia saja. Karena yang berhasil dipertahankan hanya tubuhnya. Sama sekali bukan hati, perasaan, apalagi cintanya. Justru akibatnya akan lebih menghancurkan.

Menjijikkan banget! Nggak tau ngutip dari mana tuh anak. Pantes aja Kai jadi ketawa ngakak.

"Kalo sama gue, cinta bisa dipaksa kok, Lu." ucap Kai kalem. "Malah gue punya banyak cara untuk memaksa, cinta atau tidak cinta..."

Lagi-lagi, Kai langsung memutuskan pembicaraan.

"Matiin aja, ya?" bisiknya. "Menganggu sekali mereka itu."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, karena memang tidak ada gunanya. Itu bukan permintaan persetujuan. Dan memang tak lama kemudian Kai menonaktifkan ponsel Kyungsoo meskipun pemiliknya tidak mengatakan "ya,". Mendadak suasana jadi terasa begitu sunyi. Sunyi yang mencekam dan menimbulkan ketakutan. Kyungsoo berusaha keras mengusir bayangan-bayangan mengerikan dari pikirannya. Kembali dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Kai. Berharap kepasrahannya itu bisa mencegah yang terburuk terjadi.

Sepasang mata Kai yang tidak bisa dilihatnya perlahan melembut. Cowok itu lalu menundukkan kepala. Diciumnya puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia tengadahkan wajah Kyungsoo. Diciumnya kedua dahinya, kedua pipinya, ujung hidungnya, dan terakhir, bibirnya. Dibelainya punggung cewek itu, kemudian dia perketat pelukannya.

Pelukan yang kali ini terasa hangat dan nyaman. Pelukan yang membuat Kyungsoo mengeluh dan nelangsa dalam hati. Kalau saja orang ini tidak sakit jiwa, pasti dirinya akan sangat bahagia.

Ketika akhirnya keduanya menuruni tangga dan kembali ke dunia nyata, mereka sudah terlihat seperti pasangan yang berbahagia. Kai dengan wajahnya yang tampak begitu cerah, sedang merangkul ceweknya yang...meskipun tidak terlihat ceria, justru pucat, tapi tidak terlihat sedang sedih juga.

Karena pemandangan Kai merangkul atau memeluk ceweknya adalah pemandangan yang sudah sangat biasa, tidak satupun orang yang melihat mereka akan mengira bahwa, khusus untuk kali ini, ada prosesi panjang dan menakutkan yang terjadi sebelumnya. Bahwa cewek yang sedang dirangkulnya saat ini bukan dalam kondisi sukarela apalagi cinta, tapi karena putus asa setelah gagal melarikan diri.

...

Keberadaan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tidak diketahui dan tidak bisa dikontak membuat panik keempat teman mereka. Terutama Baekhyun. Dengan lunglai cewek itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan dan... menangis!

Menangis yang benar-benar menangis.

Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan menatap terpana. Chanyeol langsung bergerak saat dilihatnya tubuh Baekhyun meluruh. Ditahannya tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan. Melihat itu, Sehun menggamit lengan Luhan. Keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bicara.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke satu ruang kelas yang kosong, tidak jauh dari situ. Dia tidak ingin ada yang memergoki cewek ini sedang menangis sesenggukan begini. Ditutupnya pintu lalu ditariknya sebuah kursi untuk Baekhyun. Dengan sabar ditunggunya sampai tangis Baekhyun mereda.

'Kalau saja masih bisa, pasti udah gue peluk cewek ini' Chanyeol mengeluh dalam hati.

"Kalau sampai Kyungsoo kenapa-napa, aku ancurin Kai," ucap Chanyeol ketika akhirnya tangis Baekhyun mereda.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya lalu mengangkat muka. "Emang ada gunanya? Kalo mau ngancurin dia, ya sebelum Kyungsoo kenapa-napa!"

Sesaat Chanyeol terdiam. Kemudian dia menghela napas, lalu menarik sebuah kursi ke depan Baekhyun.

"Aku kenal Kai dari balita, Baek. Makanya aku bilang sama Kyungsoo, kalo mau aman, ikuti aja apa maunya Kai."

"Ikuti aja apa maunya!?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata terbelalak. "Kamu sama Kai tuh kalo sayang sama orang caranya begini, ya? Malah disakitin. Gimana kalo benci? Diancurin kali, ya?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Sesaat cowok itu merasa tertampar. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras saat dia berdiri untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jinsnya.

"Hun, temenin gue ke tempat Kai!"

Tak lama Sehun muncul bersama Luhan.

"Pasti mereka ada di sana?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Cowok itu justru menatap Luhan.

"Titip Baekhyun, Lu. Tolong anter sampe rumah."

"Iya." Luhan mengangguk.

Sesaat Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kemudian mengajak Sehun pergi.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 _Loyh : Iya, Kai emang agak bad boy gitu di sini. cb nymbung lgi? Baca terus sampai akhir yaa. terus happy end? Hemhh.. Ga seru dong kalau dikasih tau dari sekarang. Hehe. Makasih udah review *_

 _Istri Park Ganteng Chanyeol : Ayoo ayoo.. Siapa yang setuju kalau CB balikan?? Hihi . Sabar yah cinta, ikuti cerita cinta pahit manis CB sampai akhir. Makasih udah review *_

 _Arum364 : Iyaa bener… Kyungsoo malah mancing Kai nih, tapi kalo dipaksain juga sakit sih, hadeehh jadi bingung nih aku mau dukung keputusan Kyungsoo apa engga. Hehe. Kalo Chanyeol beneran cinta sama Baekhyun, dia pasti berusaha buat balikan lagi kok ;) Sama2.. Makasih juga sudah review *_

 _Lovesoo : Bad boy, tapi gatau kenapa aku suka Kai yang bad boy gini. Apalagi kalo inget smirknya dia. Hahaha.. Makasih sudah review *_

 _Yhyera : Kenapa Kyungsoo gak nolak Kai kalo emang gak cinta? Jadi, di cerita ini, Kai maksa dan langsung ngumumin ke seluruh kampus, kalau Kyungsoo itu pacarnya. Gak boleh ada yang deketin dia. Bahkan, sebenernya Kai ga pernah nembak Kyungsoo. Duhh harusnya aku remake yang cerita pertamanya dulu nih biar kalian ngerti cerita awalnya. Mianhae chingu_

 _Reaksi Chanyeol kalo tau Baek hamper dicium Kai? Haha.. Itu mah bayangin sendiri aja yaa. Toh nyatanya Chanyeol gatau :D Iyaa masama. Makasih juga sudah review *_

 _Pokoknya, makasih banyak yang udah review. Peluk cium buat kalian semua. Nantikan terus kelanjutan lika-liku percintaan trio bangsadh yaa. Hihii. Maaf kalau nanti agak lama update, banyak kerjaan dan tugas kampus. Btw, kalau mau lebih kenal aku, bias follow ig aku loh.. nanti aku folback :P_

 _IG : @nugrahae__

 _다시 한 번, 모두가 대단히 리뷰 감사합니다. 나는 아주 아주 당신을 사랑합니다_


	5. chapter 5

**Still..**

 **By Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

KAMAR Kai. Lagi-lagi. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah ditakdirkan menjadi _camp_ konsentrasi khusus untuk Kyungsoo.

"Duduk di sini."

Kai menunjuk tepi tempat tidur besarnya. Kyungsoo menuruti perintah itu. Dia sadar, keselamatan dirinya tergantung pada suasana hati Kai.

"Pintu nggak aku tutup, tapi jangan coba-coba lari kayak tadi ya, Sayang!"

Ancaman yang sama sekali tidak perlu sebenarnya. Keinginan Kyungsoo untuk melarikan diri sudah hilang.

Dia sadar, tidak akan ada tempat tujuan yang benar-benar aman. Ruangan itu terasa panas.

"AC-nya rusak." Kai seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo.

Cowok itu kemudian menanggalkan kemejanya, menampakkan dada telanjangnya yang basah karena keringat. Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo menegang.

Tuhan, tolong! Tolong! doanya dalam hati dengan panik. Kai melihat perubahan wajah Kyungsoo dan jadi tertawa geli.

"Kenapa?" godanya.

"Nggak!" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng-geleng kuat.

"Kalo mau diapa-apain, pintunya pasti kututup, kan? Ada si Mbok di belakang. Kamu tuh suka panik nggak jelas, ya?"

Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Kai berubah serius. Cowok itu menarik satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu, ke depan Kyungsoo, lalu duduk di depannya dalam jarak dekat. Sesaat ditatapnya Kyungsoo tanpa bicara.

"Karena kamu sudah bersikap manis dan cukup kooperatif, kecuali waktu kabur-kabur tadi, aku nggak akan tanya soal cowok yang lagi kamu suka itu."

Seketika muka Kyungsoo kembali memucat.

"Baru tahap suka aja, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk takut-takut.

"Dia gimana?"

"Ng... nggak tau. Sebenarnya... aku nggak kenal dia."

Kai tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba dia bungkukkan tubuhnya sampai mukanya hampir sejajar dengan Kyungsoo. Lalu diulurkannya kedua tangannya dan dibelainya kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Lupain dia. Oke?" bisiknya.

Pelan tapi tajam. Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk. Kai tersenyum lagi. Kali ini begitu lembut.

"Good! Pinter!" Dikecupnya pipi Kyungsoo. Kemudian cowok itu berdiri dan mengembalikan kursi yang barusan didudukinya ke tempat semula.

"Sekarang kita foto-foto, ya? Aku sama sekali nggak punya foto kamu. Kecuali yang lagi pelukan sama Baekhyun. Itu juga dikasih Chanyeol. Soalnya kayaknya kamu nggak ada niat untuk ngasih."

Kai kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kali ini dengan kamera digital di tangan. Dirapikannya rambut Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan, kemudian dimintanya cewek itu untuk tersenyum.

"Itu senyum, ya?" tanya Kai dengan kening berkerut. Diletakkannya kamera di atas meja, lalu dipeluknya Kyungsoo dan diusap-usapnya punggungnya.

"Emang kamu aku apain sih? Kok ketakutan bener?" tanyanya. Kemudian dia lepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo dong. Senyum yang manis."

Setengah mati Kyungsoo berusaha memenuhi permintaan Kai. Tapi baru dua kali take, mendadak Chanyeol dan Sehun muncul.

...

Chanyeol terlihat biasa. Melangkah masuk kamar dengan tenang dan wajar. Sementara Sehun tertegun di ambang pintu. Kaget melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Pucat pasi, sangat ketakutan tapi tampak pasrah. Sementara Kai terlihat puas dan bangga. Dengan rambut panjangnya yang tidak terikat rapi dan bertelanjang dada, cowok itu tampak begitu berkuasa dan dominan.

Kyungsoo, yang tadinya sudah pasrah menjalani situasi itu, seketika kembali berharap bisa melarikan diri. Kedua matanya yang balas menatap Sehun perlahan merebak. Meminta tolong.

Kai tertawa geli, tanpa suara.

"Ada yang takjub tuh!" ucapnya pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan dagu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Tapi begitu Kai tidak melihat, dengan jengkel dilemparnya isyarat agar Sehun mengubah sikap tubuh dan ekspresinya. Atau keadaan akan bertambah runyam.

Sehun tergeragap. Segera diubahnya air muka dan sikapnya, tapi tidak berhasil seratus persen. Cowok itu malah seperti aktor pendatang baru yang belum lama belajar akting.

Keberadaan Sehun, terutama reaksinya itu, memang telah membuat situasi kembali ruwet. Kai yang sempat melunak karena kepasrahan Kyungsoo yang hampir total kembali jadi waspada.

Kyungsoo, yang tadinya duduk di tepi tempat tidur di dekat pintu, langsung dipindahkannya ke kursi di samping meja, di sudut kamar.

"Sekarang kita lanjutin foto-fotonya." Kai meraih kamera digitalnya dari meja. "Senyumnya dong, Sayang. Ada penonton nih. Jangan sampai mereka mengira abis difoto kamu bakalan di bunuh." Kai mengusap-usap kepala Kyungsoo kemudian merapikan rambut gadis itu.

Susah payah Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Kai melanjutkan mengambil foto-foto Kyungsoo, yang tadi sempat terhenti karena kedatangan Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Sini gue ambilin. Biar kalian bisa foto berdua," Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan.

"Baru gue mau ngomong," sambut Kai. Diserahkannya kamera digitalnya kepada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo meremas kesepuluh jarinya kuat-kuat saat Kai menghampirinya, lalu duduk rapat di belakangnya. Cowok itu memaksakan kursi berkapasitas satu orang itu untuk digunakan berdua. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir, menahan risi ketika Kai melingkarkan kedua tangan dan menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan dan dada yang basah karena keringat itu.

Untuk sementara Chanyeol mematikan hati melihat ketakutan dan ketidakberdayaan Kyungsoo.

"Oke? Siap?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sip!" jawab Kai.

Chanyeol mengabadikan pose-pose itu. Kai yang memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. Kai yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk ganti memeluknya erat-erat. Kai yang mencium Kyungsoo. Kai yang memangku Kyungsoo. Semuanya dengan ekspresi sama. Tawa dan senyum lebar di wajah Kai. Ketakutan dan ketegangan serta senyum yang dipaksakan di wajah Kyungsoo.

Sehun yang baru pertama kalinya menyaksikan Kai ternyata bisa sangat-sangat posesif, cenderung psikopat malah, kembali ternganga-nganga. Kali ini dia tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol baru menyadari itu setelah Kai menjadi sangat demonstratif, meskipun tidak sedang menjadi fokus lensa kamera. Dan overprotektif.

Kai terus memeluk Kyungsoo, seakan cewek itu mainan pertama yang ia miliki. Terus menggandengnya ke sana kemari. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari lemari yang cuma berjarak kurang dari tiga meter, tetap tidak dia lepaskan genggamannya.

Ketika sadar bedak Kyungsoo sudah luntur karena keringat juga air mata yang dihapus berkali-kali, Kai meminta cewek itu untuk berdandan. Dan Kai memerhatikannya dengan serius, seperti yang biasa dilakukan seorang anak saat pertama kali menyaksikan ibunya berdandan!

Chanyeol mendesis geram. Dihampirinya Sehun.

"Lo bikin situasi jadi tambah kacau aja. Keluar dulu sana!" bisiknya. Ia mendorong Sehun keluar kamar lalu menutup pintu.

Kai tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar geli. Setelah itu dia tampak lebih tenang. Dia lepaskan pelukannya dan hanya meminta Kyungsoo duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Udah nih foto-fotonya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Udah berapa?"

Chanyeol menatap kamera di tangannya.

"Delapan belas."

"Udah deh. Cukup."

"Nih." Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali kamera itu. Kai menguluran tangan kirinya tanpa menoleh.

Saat itulah, saat tahu Kai tidak dalam keadaan waspada, dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, Chanyeol mencekal kedua lengan sahabatnya dan mendorongnya ke dinding.

...

"SEHUN!!!" teriak Chanyeol. Seketika pintu terbanting terbuka dan Sehun menerjang masuk.

"Bawa Kyungsoo pergi! Cepet!"

Kai menggeram marah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Kalo sampe lo bawa dia keluar dari..."

"Diem!" bentak Chanyeol. "Lo udah kelewatan, Kai!"

Sehun cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meraih satu tangannya, berusaha menariknya agar berdiri. Tapi gadis itu sudah menjadi patung hidup. Tidak bereaksi dengan perubahan situasi yang telah terjadi.

Apa yang dialami Kyungsoo hari ini lebih dari sekadar mimpi buruk. Ini benar-benar horor! Kyungsoo seakan merasa terikat, tak mungkin lagi bisa lari. Tak mungkin lagi bisa pergi dari Kai. Dan itu membuatnya lumpuh.

"Cepet berdiri!" bentak Sehun tanpa sadar. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Nggak! Gue nggak mau pergi dari sini. Percuma!"

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak tak sabar. Terpaksa ditariknya Kyungsoo sampai berdiri, lalu dipeluknya dengan satu tangan. Melihat itu kontan Kai mengamuk.

"Jangan peluk dia di sini, goblok!" teriak Chanyeol keras. Jengkel atas tindakan Sehun sekaligus kewalahan menghadapi amukan Kai.

"Dia nggak bisa bergerak, tau!" Sehun balas berteriak.

"Cepet keluar! Tutup pintunya, kunci dari luar!"

Sehun sudah akan membawa Kyungsoo keluar kamar saat dia teringat kunci mobil ada pada Chanyeol.

"Kunci mobil, Yeol!" serunya. Tapi Chanyeol sedang setengah mati menghadapi Kai. Meskipun hanya untuk mengambil kunci dari salah satu kantong celana jinsnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa.

"Pake mobil Kai aja!"

"Nggak mau! Nggak mau!" Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat, hampir menangis lagi. "Nggak mau naik mobil dia!"

Sehun berdecak. Kunci yang barusan diambilnya dilemparnya kembali ke meja.

"Kunci mobil lo, Yeol!"

Ganti Chanyeol berdecak.

"Di kantong celana gue. Cepetan! Ini orang tenaganya gede banget!"

"Sebentar, Kyung." Sehun mendudukkan kembali tubuh lemas Kyungsoo di kursi, lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang—dengan tubuhnya sendiri—sedang menekan Kai ke dinding kuat-kuat.

"Mau lo bawa ke mana dia!?" geram Kai.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Lo kira bakal gue kasih tau? Bego!" jawabnya sambil merogoh salah satu kantong celana jins Chanyeol, mencari kunci. Ketika berhasil menemukannya, diperlihatkannya benda kecil itu pada Kai dengan ekspresi mengejek. Ucapan dan sikapnya itu membuat Kai jadi semakin berang.

"Gue kasih peringatan lo...!"

"Lo yang mau gue kasih peringatan! Ke dokter jiwa sana! Lo psikopat sinting! Maniak! Sakit jiwa!"

Kai terperangah. Hanya sesaat. Detik berikutnya dia menggeram dan berteriak dengan suara menggelegar. Disentaknya tubuh Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menekannya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol, yang juga sempat terpana mendengar makian Sehun tadi, terlempar dan jatuh terjerembap. Secepat kilat dia kembali berdiri dan meraih tubuh Kai yang sudah hampir mencapai Kyungsoo, lalu mendorongnya kembali ke dinding. Kemudian sekali lagi ditekannya tubuh Kai kuat-kuat. Kali ini dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Ngapain juga lo ngomong begitu!?" bentak Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Pergi cepet!"

Kembali Sehun terpaksa menarik Kyungsoo sampai berdiri dan merangkulnya, karena cewek itu cuma bisa duduk menatap ruang kosong di depannya, ruang tempat dirinya tadi hampir saja didekati Kai.

Dan itu menyebabkan amukan Kai semakin menjadi.

Chanyeol, yang memang sudah benar-benar mengenal Kai, tahu bahwa untuk menaklukkan sahabatnya itu kadang diperlukan tindakan ekstrim.

"Kalo terus berontak, bener-bener gue cium nanti!" ancamnya.

Ketika Kai tidak mengacuhkan, Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ancamannya. Dicumnya sebelah pipi Kai, hampir menyentuh sudut bibir. Seketika pemberontakan Kai terhenti. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan shock. Sehun terperangah di ambang pintu, sama shocknya. Sementara Kyungsoo sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menampung kejadian menggemparkan yang barusan.

"Astaga! YA TUHAN!" desis Sehun.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Off the record, Hun! Gue nggak mau dikejar-kejar makhluk berkelamin sejenis!"

"Oke!" Sehun mengangguk, tapi masih dalam keadaan tercengang.

"Cepet pergi sana! Apa lagi yang lo liat? Gue cium juga lo nanti!"

Sehun tersadar. Buru-buru dibawanya Kyungsoo keluar, dan dikuncinya pintu kamar Kai dari luar. Kai mengikuti kepergian keduanya dengan tubuh menegang. Kesepuluh jarinya mengepal keras dan sepasang matanya terus mengikuti sampai kedua orang itu benar-benar hilang di balik pintu. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang lalu melepaskan cekalannya.

"Sori, Kai!" bisiknya pelan.

Sesaat Kai masih berdiri mematung, sebelum kemudian dengan cepat menyambar kunci mobil dan berlari ke pintu.

"Percuma lo kejar. Dia nggak pulang ke rumah!" seru Chanyeol. Langkah cepat Kai langsung terhenti. Dia menoleh. Chanyeol membalas tatapan penuh kemarahan itu.

"Kyungsoo nggak pulang ke rumahnya. Nggak ke rumah Baekhyun, apalagi ke tempat Luhan. Jadi percuma lo kejar. Untuk sementara lo nggak akan ngeliat dia."

Dengan kedua rahang terkatup keras, Kai menghampiri Chanyeol lalu mencekal satu lengan sahabatnya itu. Cekalan itu begitu keras sampai Chanyeol merasa aliran darahnya akan terhenti.

"Ke mana mereka!?" tanya Kai tajam.

"Mau lo pukulin gue sampe ancur juga, gue nggak bisa ngasih tau, karena gue emang nggak tau. Nggak ada yang tau. Cuma Sehun yang tau, dia bawa ke mana si Kyungsoo."

Mereka bertatapan. Tepat ke bola mata masing-masing. Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang akan menimpa dirinya sesaat lagi. Karena itu dia tidak berusaha melawan saat Kai membenturkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Meninjunya berulang kali. Meneriakkan makian berulang kali. Dan baru berhenti setelah Chanyeol mengerang lalu membungkuk terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi perut.

"Lo lagi berlagak jadi pahlawan!?" bisik Kai tajam. Chanyeol tertawa mendengus.

"Bukan. Gue lagi cari temen buat sama-sama ngerasain patah hati," ucapnya sambil terhuyung menghampiri tempat tidur, lalu menjatuhkan diri di sana sambil mengerang.

Kai mengikuti. Direbahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya ada juga cewek yang bener-bener lo sayang, ya? Selamat!" Chanyeol menepuk lengan Kai.

"Sayangnya salah orang." Kai menghela napas.

"Udahlah. Cewek bukan cuma dia."

"Juga bukan cuma Baekhyun." balas Kai.

Sesaat Chanyeol tersentak, lalu tertawa. Agak geli.

"Sialan!" desisnya di sela tawa.

"Betul! Mari sama-sama kita lupakan cewek-cewek sialan itu!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 _Aku ga bisa banyak cuap-cuap balesin review kalian.._

 _Maaf karena lama update, sebagai gantinya, aku langsung update 2 chapter yah *_

 _Terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan STILL, selamat membaca._


	6. chapter 6

**Still..**

 **By Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO benar-benar menghilang. Dan dari sikap Sehun, Kai tahu dia tidak akan mendapatkan keterangan apa-apa. Telah dicarinya dengan segala cara, tapi keberadaan Kyungsoo tak terlacak.

Satu-satunya celah—di mana keberadaan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin disembunyikan—adalah kedua orangtuanya.

Tapi saat Kai nekat bertanya dengan datang dan langsung menemui mama Kyungsoo, keterangan yang dia terima sama buramnya.

" Kyungsoo kan sementara ini kos. Kamu nggak tau? Katanya lagi banyak tugas. Jadi dia mau kos di dekat kampus. Biar waktunya nggak habis di jalan. 'Soo capek, Mah.' Begitu kata dia waktu Tante tanya kenapa pakai kos segala."

"Dia kos sendiri, Tan?"

"Oh, ya nggak lah. Bertiga sama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka kan satu jurusan. Kok kamu nggak tau?"

Kai tersenyum. Jadi serbasalah.

"Saya kebetulan juga lagi banyak tugas, Tan. Dan jadwal kuliah kami kan nggak sama. Jadi udah lama juga nggak ketemu. Kami cuma komunikasi lewat telepon atau SMS."

"Kyungsoo kosnya juga belum lama kok. Baru semingguan ini."

Mama Kyungsoo kemudian memberikan satu alamat. Seperti telah diduga Kai, alamat itu fiktif!

Namun Kai tidak bisa menyampaikan informasi itu—alamat fiktif, juga menghilangnya Kyungsoo dari kampus dan dari mata semua orang—karena Sehun menantangnya langsung.

"Cari sendiri. Jangan bawa-bawa nyokapnya. Hadapin gue!" kata Sehun.

Kai sudah ingin menjawab tantangan itu. Menghajar Sehun, dan mengajarinya untuk tidak ikut campur urusan pribadi orang. Persetan dengan persahabatan mereka. Namun ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kai membeku seketika.

"Lo kira kami lagi ngelindungin Kyungsoo, gitu? Salah besar! Justru elo yang sebenarnya lagi kami lindungan sekarang. Gimana mau lo pertanggungjawabkan ulah lo waktu itu kalo sampe orangtua Kyungsoo tau? Lo sekep anak mereka di dalem kamar! Sampe nangis begitu, udah ketakutan sampe mukanya persis mayat, masih nggak lo lepas juga. Bisa sampe ke polisi, tau?"

Chanyeol menghela napas saat dilihatnya Kai tertegun. Dirangkulnya sahabatnya yang temperamental itu.

"Kemaren itu barter, tau nggak? Kami bersedia ngumpetin dia dan ngejauhin dia dari elo, setelah memohon. Lo camkan ini, ya: memohon! Supaya Kyungsoo nggak ngelaporin peristiwa itu ke ortunya. Karena itu tadi, urusannya bisa sampe ke polisi."

"Jadi lo tau di mana dia?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Cuma Sehun yang tau. Sengaja gue larang dia ngasih tau gue. Takutnya gue nggak tega ngeliat elo, akhirnya gue buka mulut. Kalo begini, meskipun sebenernya gue nggak tega, gue tetep ngga bisa ngasih lo info apa-apa."

"Tapi dia baik-baik aja, kan?"

"Cuma Sehun yang tau. Gue juga belom ngeliat Kyungsoo lagi. Sama kayak elo."

...

Seminggu berlalu. Kyungsoo masih belum juga muncul, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat. Tidak oleh siapa pun, dan tidak di mana pun.

Kai mulai cemas. Ia mulai sadar, akibat dari tindakannya waktu itu memang serius. Terpaksa ditanyanya Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Hun, dia baik-baik aja, kan?"

Sehun rupanya masih menyimpan kemarahan.

"Emang ada ya, mantan cewek lo yang baik-baik aja?" dia balik bertanya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai tadi.

Kai cuma menatap kepergian Sehun. Tidak berusaha mengejar untuk memaksa mendapatkan jawaban. Dia tahu, akan sia-sia.

...

Ketika seminggu kemudian, memasuki minggu keempat, Kyungsoo belum juga kelihatan, Kai sudah tidak bisa lagi tinggal diam. Apa pun akan dilakukannya agar gadis itu kembali ke kampus.

Dicarinya Sehun, yang meskipun masih sering bersamanya dan Chanyeol, sekarang seperti ada tembok tebal di antara mereka berdua. Kai melihat Sehun sedang berjalan ke koridor yang menuju fakultas ekonomi. Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya begitu Kai menjajarinya.

"Lo mau tanya soal Kyungsoo, kan?" tanyanya langsung. Kai menghela napas.

"Iya," ucapnya berat. "Dia baik-baik aja, kan?"

"Ada ya, mantan lo yang baik-baik aja?" Sehun bertanya balik.

Lewat sudut mata, bisa dilihatnya Chanyeol sedang melangkah cepat ke arah mereka berdua. Kai menghela napas. Belakangan ini dia mulai bisa bersabar.

"Gue nggak mau kuliahnya berantakan," ucapnya dengan suara melunak.

"Oh, ya? Surprise!" Sehun menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Kai. Sekilas diliriknya Chanyeol yang sudah berada bersama mereka. "Kuliah berantakan, masih bisa ngulang!" ucapnya ketus.

"Sementara hidup cuma satu kali. Begitu berantakan, tinggal bisa nyesel. Kalo berantakan karena ulah sendiri sih nggak apa-apa. Kalo karena ulah orang lain? Apalagi ulah psikopat sinting kayak elo! Maniak! Sakit jiwa!"

Kai terperangah. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan wajah yang kini memucat. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. Sehun membalas tatapan itu, kemudian menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengisyaratkan dia tidak akan bicara untuk kepentingan Kai. Meskipun begitu, wajahnya memperlihatkan kemarahan yang sangat jelas.

"Kalo lo mau dia nongol di kampus lagi, supaya kuliahnya nggak berantakan...," Sehun mengembalikan tatapannya ke Kai, "jangan berdiri di tempat yang bukan tempat lo! Fakultas lo di belakang sana! Pergi lo dari sini!"

Chanyeol kaget. Namun Kai justru jadi tenang. Wajahnya tidak lagi sepucat tadi. Kini dia tersenyum.

"Oke!" ucapnya pelan. "Terima kasih lo udah jaga dia."

Ditepuknya bahu Sehun, kemudian pergi. Sehun menatap tercengang. Sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya Kai bersedia mundur. Namun ketercengangan Sehun tidak bertahan lama, karena mendadak Chanyeol mencekal satu lengannya dan menatapnya marah. Sangat marah.

"Lo boleh pukul dia. Lo boleh hajar dia. Tapi jangan pernah lo kasih dia sebutan. Apalagi kayak yang barusan gue denger. Psikopat sinting. Maniak. Sakit Jiwa. Jangan kasih dia label! Kalo nanti dia makin parah... lo salah satu yang harus tanggung jawab!"

Sehun tercengang. "Masih juga lo belain dia? Lo nggak liat gimana kelakuannya?"

Chanyeol menghela napas. Dia lepaskan cekalannya di lengan Sehun.

"Bukan 100% salah dia. Gue bukannya mau belain Kai. Kadang susah untuk nolak hal-hal menggiurkan yang disodorin langsung di depan hidung."

"Iya juga sih." Sehun mengangguk. Terpaksa mengakui. "Cewek emang sering susah dipahamin."

"Itu lo tau!"

"Apa karena mereka suka nonton film-film romantis kacangan nggak masuk akal, ya?"

"Mungkin." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Kyungsoo baik-baik aja, kan?"

"Baik-baik aja. Cuma belom berani ke kampus. Jadi bukan gue yang ngelarang dia ke kampus."

"Dia bener-bener sendirian di...," sejenak Chanyeol terdiam, "tempat persembunyiannya itu?"

"Ya nggak lah. Gila apa gue ninggalin anak orang yang lagi depresi gitu sendirian. Ada yang nemenin. Kalo dia pingin keluar, ya gue jemput. Gue antar ke tempat Luhan sama Baekhyun nunggu. Udahlah. Lo jangan tanya banyak-banyak. Nanti waktu lo nggak tega sama Kai, lo bongkar semua deh. Yang penting Kyungsoo aman. Baik. Gitu aja."

"Iya..." Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Thanks."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nama 'Kai' di daftar kontak.

"Sori, Kai, tadi gue udah ngomong kasar," ucapnya begitu telepon di seberang diangkat. "Tapi gue serius soal tadi. Kalo lo mau Kyungsoo nongol di kampus lagi, ya sebisa mungkin lo jangan beredar di tempat-tempat yang mungkin dia datengin. Jangan sampe lo ketangkep mata dia. Intinya itu aja."

Di seberang Kai menghela napas. "Iya...," ucapnya berat.

Sehun menutup telepon."Gue mau ke tempat Luhan. Lo mau ikut?"

"Nggak." Chanyeol langsung geleng kepala.

Sehun tertawa. Pelan tapi geli.

"Lo sangkal aja terus!" katanya. Santai tapi telak. Lalu balik badan dan pergi.

Chanyeol tertegun.

...

Perang melawan patah hati adalah perang yang tidak dapat dimenangkan. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Namun Kai belum tahu tentang itu.

Selain itu, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi besar, rambut panjangnya yang hampir menutupi punggung, bekas luka di pipi kiri, juga brewoknya yang mulai tumbuh, memperingatkannya dengan keras agar jangan sampai terlihat sedang patah hati. Harus tetap kukuh seperti cadas di tepi laut. Yang tetap menjulang dan tidak terkalahkan, bahkan oleh badai yang paling ganas.

Juga karena jauh di dasar jiwanya, Kai merasa Kyungsoo masih miliknya. Disangkalnya kenyataan, dibantahnya penolakan, tapi ditekannya kuat-kuat keinginan untuk mendekat.

Sama sekali bukan karena janjinya terhadap Sehun, tapi karena hanya dari kejauhanlah apa yang dibiarkannya tetap hidup dalam hati dan pikiran bisa dilihatnya dalam realita. Dengan kedua mata.

Kai tidak bisa mendekat, karena gadis itu seperti fatamorgana. Atau garis cakrawala. Tetap ada di kejauhan sana. Tetap ada dalam jarak yang sama.

Namun apa yang terlihat dari kejauhan itu kadang kala tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa yang ada di dadanya. Rasa yang tidak dimengerti. Terkadang bentuknya sederhana, dan berusaha dihilangkannya lewat cara yang juga sederhana.

"Gimana dia?"

Chanyeol biasanya akan menatap cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai itu.

"Baik. Kenapa lo tanya dia?"

Kai tersenyum tipis.

"Cuma tanya."

'Baik'. Terkadang cukup satu kata itu bisa membuatnya tenang. Bisa meredam banyak keinginan, bahkan rasa frustrasi.

Tapi kalau akal sehatnya sedang hilang, harus dia hindari agar sosok cewek itu tidak tertangkap kedua matanya. Atau otak gilanya akan memerintahkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Yang nekat. Yang suatu hari nanti mungkin akan disesali.

...

Hari ini, rasa aneh itu tidak lagi terbendung. Chanyeol langsung waspada begitu menyadari Kai tidak seperti biasanya. Dikuntitnya sahabat itu—yang seperti dugannya—berjalan menuju fakultas ekonomi, segera setelah dia memarkir Jeep kanvasnya.

Kyungsoo, yang mengira dirinya sudah bebas sepenuhnya, kini tidak lagi selalu bersama Baekhyun maupun Luhan. Gadis itu tersentak begitu mendapati Kai sudah berdiri di depannya.

Mereka bertatapan. Pucat. Keduanya.

"Tolong peluk aku. Dengan dua tangan kamu. Dengan badan kamu. Terima aku di sana. Sebentar saja. Supaya aku ikhlas melepas kamu."

Kai melangkah maju. Hanya satu langkah.

Seketika, yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah...

mundur tiga langkah! Dengan sepasang mata yang menatap Kai dengan sorot waspada, dan sikap tubuh yang juga sama.

Itu murni refleks. Meskipun menyesalinya. Kyungsoo tetap tidak berhasil memerintahkan hati, pikiran, dan tubuhnya untuk lebih terbuka dan menerima.

Penolakan Kyungsoo kali ini benar-benar menghantam Kai. Begitu keras hingga guncangannya terbaca jelas di kedua matanya. Tidak teredam. Tidak tersembunyikan.

Keduanya masih berdiri berhadapan. Diam. Tegang. Pucat. Kai sudah berada di antara berharap dan tidak lagi. Sementara Kyungsoo masih berkutat memperhitungkan, seberapa fatal akibatnya kalau permintaan Kai tadi dipenuhinya.

Diliriknya Chanyeol, yang berdiri mengawasi tidak jauh. Cowok itu mengangguk samar. Sedikit kelegaan yang terbaca di wajah Kyungsoo membuat Kai bisa merasakan anggukan itu walaupun tidak melihatnya.

Cowok itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Di saat bersamaan, ditariknya napas panjang lalu dihembuskannya perlahan... untuk kehancuran yang benar-benar sempurna dan total.

Ketika sepasang mata Kai yang dinaungi sepasang alis tebal itu terbuka, Kyungsoo terpana. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo melihat kondisi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Tanpa disadari, Kyungsoo mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Tapi sekarang justru Kai yang tergerak mundur. Menjauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo, memalingkan muka dan melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol segera menyadari kesalahannya. Harusnya dia tidak mengangguk. Rasa sakit itu begitu gamblang. Harusnya Kyungsoo juga bisa melihatnya. Tapi kalaupun tidak, sama sekali bukan tugas Chanyeol untuk menyingkapnya!

"Elo nggak bisa ngeliat?" desis Chanyeol, dengan rasa geram yang ditekannya kuat-kuat. "Dia cuma minta dipeluk!"

"Gue takut. Dia kan orangnya gitu. Kalo nggak dilepas, gimana?"

"Elo bener-bener nggak bisa ngeliat, ya?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kedua matanya menatap Kyungsoo sampai menyipit.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir. Menundukkan kepala, memandangi ujung-ujung sepatunya.

"Iya sih," jawabnya lemah. Lalu ditariknya napas panjang.

"Tolol!" desis Chanyeol gemas. Kemudian ia balik badan dan mengejar Kai, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung di tempatnya.

"Sori, Kai," bisik Chanyeol lirih, begitu berhasil menyejajari langkah Kai. Kai langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Chanyeol.

"Kasih isyarat apa lo tadi?" tanyanya tajam.

"Sori. Tadi gue refleks, karena gue liat dia bener-bener ketakutan."

"Lo kira gue nggak bisa liat dia ketakutan?"

"Gue bener-bener minta maaf," ucap Chanyeol pelan dan dengan nada sungguh-sungguh. Kedua rahang Kai mengeras.

"Bagus gue kenal elo dari kecil!" desisnya. Kedua matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan bara meletup. Kemudian Kai berlalu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kepergian sahabatnya itu dengan rasa bersalah.

...

Malam harinya Chanyeol menelepon Kai, kembali meminta maaf untuk kejadian itu.

"Udahlah, nggak apa-apa. Nggak usah dibahas lagi," ucap Kai dengan nada berat.

"Kalo lo belum bisa ngelepas, gue bisa jagain dia. Untuk elo."

"Nggak akan ada yang bisa nahan kalo emang dia bener-bener mau pergi. Biarin aja. Biar dia pergi."

"Serius?" tanya Chanyeol memastikan.

Kai tidak menjawab. Chanyeol menunggu. Cukup lama. Sampai kemudian didengarnya Kai menghela napas. Panjang dan berat. Diikuti suara yang terdengar letih.

"Biar dia pergi. Nggak usah ditahan."

Namun helaan napas itu, suara yang terdengar letih itu, membuat Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang bertolak belakang.

...

Perang melawan patah hati adalah perang yang tidak dapat dimenangkan. Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Ketika akhirnya Kai menyadari itu, dia berhenti melawan. Yang tetap harus dilakukannya adalah bersikap seperti cadas. Agar dirinya tetap terlihat baik-baik saja.

Namun akting sebagai cadas itu membuatnya semakin lelah. Dan ketika kelelahan itu telah sampai di batas yang tidak sanggup lagi di tanggungnya, Kai meraih carrier-nya dan pergi.

Tanpa kedua sahabatnya. Sendiri.

Pada gununglah Kai sepenuhnya menyerah. Melepaskan ketegarannya dan membiarkan kejatuhannya telanjang dan nyata. Karena jauh di dalam, kesunyian itu benar-benar menekam.

Tidak bisa terisi. Sama sekali!

Di gununglah kesunyian itu tergenapi. Bukan hanya milik hatinya sendiri. Dibaginya rasa sakit itu bersama pinus, kabut, semak edelweiss, tupai yang berlari cepat setelah menatapnya sesaat, dan awan-awan yang bergantian lewat.

Dia cinta gadis yang terpaksa harus dilepaskannya belum lama itu. Yang mati-matian berusaha dipertahankannya, namun akhirnya terlepas juga.

Namun perpisahan itu juga telah mengajarinya banyak hal. Dirinya belajar memahami betapa berartinya seseorang. Dan bahwa kepergiannya bisa memberikan kepedihan yang tajam, mematahkan semangat, dan mendinginkan hati.

Akhirnya terjadi juga. Satu hal yang tadinya dia pikir tidak akan pernah menimpanya.

First cut is the deepest!


	7. chapter 7

**Still..**

 **By : Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO merasa akhirnya dia benar-benar bebas! Bebas! BEBAS!!!

"Yihaaa!" cewek itu menjerit keras-keras. Melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidurnya. Di tengah lagu Party Up yang disetel dengan volume gila-gilaan. Dengan syair yang berbeda, dia ikut bernyanyi keras-keras.

"Bebas! Bebas! Bebas!"

"Life is so beautiful! Yihaaa!"

"Waktunya berburu cintaaa! Asyik! Asyik! Asyiiik...!"

Bibi Jung yang berdiri di ambang pintu, sudah tidak terlalu kaget lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Nona majikannya ini sepertinya sedang gembira sekali.

Hari pertama kepulangannya kembali ke rumah, Kyungsoo melompat-lompat, menjerit-jerit, serta tertawa-tawa sendiri. Hari kedua, dia berteriak-teriak dan berjoget berdua Baekhyun. Hari ketiga Luhan bergabung. Tapi cewek itu cuma menonton sambil tersenyum-senyum, tidak bisa mengikuti polah gila kedua temannya. Hari ini, hari keempat, masih sama. Cuma ditambah musik jedang-jedung yang suaranya gila-gilaan.

Bibi Jung kemudian pergi sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Ia harus siap-siap. Sebentar lagi pasti ada tetangga yang datang untuk protes karena suara bising konser dadakan ini.

Kyungsoo juga mulai mengubah penampilan. Cewek itu jadi lebih sering memakai rok daripada celana panjang. Dulu bisa dihitung dengan jari, berapa kali dia mengenakan rok. Karena memakai rok dekat Kai saja mengundang malapetaka.

Gadis itu juga mulai suka dandan, meskipun tidak berlebihan. Pokoknya, Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar jejak-jejak atau aura "pernah jadi ceweknya Kai" lenyap tak berbekas! Sebab... it's a new life!

Gebetan sudah ada. Fakultas gebetannya itu juga tidak jauh. Cuma di gedung belakang fakultas Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak repot kalau mau tebar pesona sesering mungkin.

Sang gebetan sepertinya fall in love juga pada Kyungsoo. Buktinya cowok itu yang pertama kali memberikan senyum dan menyapa, serta berinisiatif untuk berkenalan, meminta alamat juga nomor telepon. Dan meskipun hubungan mereka sampai saat ini masih dalam taraf saling memberikan senyum, menyapa, dan bercakap-cakap sekadarnya, Kyungsoo merasa cowok itulah yang selama ini dicarinya.

Kyungsoo juga sudah meminta pendapat Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan keduanya berkata bahwa Suho—gebetan Kyungsoo itu—oke banget. Keren, modis, dan good looking. Suho memang jenis cowok yang berada di kutub yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol cs. Fashionable dan terawat.

"Sama Kai emang jauh banget sih," kata Baekhyun.

"Nggak bisa dibandingin, lagi, Baek... Yang satu beradab, yang satu lagi primitif!" protes Kyungsoo seketika.

"Suho baik, tau. Perhatian, lembut. Nggak suka maksa. Nggak sok berkuasa. Pokoknya Suho itu so sweet deh!" pujinya setinggi langit.

Betapa ajaibnya cinta. Dia bisa menggambarkan dengan detail, dalam banyak kata dan warna, sebuah objek yang bahkan adanya nun jauh di batas cakrawala sana.

l-l-l

"Sendiri" bukan kata yang asing untuk Kai. Dia sudah mengenalnya berkali-kali. Dan semua definisi kata "sendiri" adalah menyenangkan.

Sendiri berarti tidak ada seorang pun di rumah, jadi dia bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan tenang. Sendiri juga berarti pergi ke mana pun tanpa kedua sahabatnya. Dan itu menyenangkan setelah berhari-hari selalu bersama.

Tapi definisi kata "sendiri" favoritnya adalah: berhasil mengenyahkan cewek yang selama ini menempel di sebelahnya. Yang mulai membuatnya muak dan bosan dengan segala perhatian dan kemanjaan mereka yang mulai terasa mengekang.

'Ada di mana?' 'Lagi ngapain?' 'Udah makan, belom?' 'Kemarin kuisnya gimana?' 'Kok malem Minggu nggak dateng sih?' Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya jadi menahan diri untuk tidak memberikan bentakan sebagai ganti jawaban.

Juga sederet panggilan khusus. 'Chagi', 'babe', 'lovey', 'honey', dan sejenisnya, yang mulai terasa mengancam kebebasannya, dan akhirnya membuat dirinya memutuskan untuk sendiri.

Namun, ternyata ada definisi lain untuk kata "sendiri". Definisi yang benar-benar baru dan berbeda. Yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya.

Sendiri... ternyata adalah kekosongan. Juga sakit dan kehilangan. Sedih dan penyesalan. Sendiri itu juga sunyi. Sangat sunyi.

Kesunyian mendadak mengingatkan Kai pada mereka-mereka yang pernah "jalan" bersamanya, kemudian dipaksanya untuk pergi.

Air mata, tangis histeris, permohonan untuk tinggal, luka, dan keputusasaan. Tidak satu pun bisa menyentuhnya. Tidak sedikit pun. Harusnya mereka tahu bahwa saat kebersamaan itu akan berakhir. Akan selesai. Dan tidak ada janji atau pernyataan yang pernah dia ucapkan.

Jadi untuk apa menangis? Ada dua variasi jawaban yang biasa didengarnya di antara air mata itu. Cinta atau sayang. Dan kedua jawaban itu sama-sama membuatnya muak. Kemudian membuatnya mempercepat proses pendeportasian cewek-cewek itu. Ke mana saja, asal enyah dari sebelahnya!

Kai sama sekali tidak menyangka akhirnya dirinya juga melakukan hal yang persis sama. "Memohon" agar orang yang dicintainya bersedia untuk tinggal. Dan orang itu mendepaknya mentah-mentah!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Anyeong~ Masih adakah yang mau baca FF Remake ini? Maaf banget telat update.

Sebenernya udah dibuat dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi karena urusan di Real Life jadi tertunda deh updatenya hehe :D Diusahakan update cepet yaa. Terimkasih sudah membaca *

p.s : kalo bisa disentuh ya chingu kotak reviewnya hehe, gomawo~


	8. chapter 8

**Still..**

 **By : Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Other Cast : CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mengawasinya. Tentu saja untuk kepentingan Kai, meskipun Kai tidak meminta.

Begitu melihat Kyungsoo sudah seperti kuda liar yang dilepaskan dari kandang, Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya berniat untuk mengawasi dari jauh langsung berubah pikiran. Sekaligus dia penasaran, ingin tahu siapa cowok gebetan Kyungsoo.

Cara yang dilakukan Chanyeol benar-benar tanpa basa-basi. Diawali dengan kemunculannya di satu pagi, dan langsung mengomentari penampilan Kyungsoo.

"Lipstik baru, hmm?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda.

"Ini lipbalm. Sok tau!" sungut Kyungsoo.

"Bajunya juga baru. Mirip daster tapi kurang panjang."

"Baby doll. Ya ampun!" seru Kyungsoo tertahan. "Udah deh. Kalo nggak tau, nggak usah komentar. Baekhyun udah datang tuh. Lagi nunggu gue di kantin."

"Gue nggak tanya dia" jawab Chanyeol pendek. "Kuliah pertama kelar jam berapa lo?"

"Sepuluh. Kenapa?"

"Pingin ngobrol aja," kembali Chanyeol hanya menjawab pendek, kemudian pergi. Sesaat Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol bingung, lalu meneruskan langkah.

*

Chanyeol benar-benar muncul di saat yang tepat, menjelang hubungan Suho-Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah yang lebih serius. Dan cowok itu langsung menjadi duri dalam daging.

Duri yang sungguh sangat susah dienyahkan!

Kemunculan pertama Chanyeol sudah membuat suasana kebersamaan Suho-Kyungsoo yang syahdu, indah, dan penuh tebaran cinta, langsung rusak parah.

Dengan santai Chanyeol menghampiri keduanya yang sedang duduk berhadapan di kantin, dan langsung duduk rapat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Dengan dongkol, Kyungsoo terpaksa mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Suho.

"Suho."

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menyambut tangan Suho yang terulur, menjabatnya dengan tatap mata yang menghunjam lurus dan senyum yang terlihat jelas tidak tulus. Melihat itu, kening Suho jadi sedikit mengerut.

"Apaan?!" tanya Kyungsoo ketus pada Chanyeol.

"Judes amat sih? Nanti malem gue mau ke tempat lo."

"Ngapain? Baekhyun lagi nggak nginep di tempat gue."

"Gue perlu sama elo. Bukan Baekhyun. Oke? See you tonight." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Setelah tersenyum kaku pada Suho, cowok itu pergi.

"Kayaknya kamu akrab banget sama dia," ucap Suho begitu Chanyeol sudah pergi. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Dia mantannya sohib gue."

"Gitu?"

Suho mulai merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

*

Di kencan-kencan Suho-Kyungsoo berikutnya, Chanyeol benar-benar jadi perusak suasana. Cowok itu muncul tiba-tiba dan mencomot kue yang sedang dimakan Kyungsoo. Atau meneguk habis es jeruknya. Atau membicarakan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

Chanyeol bahkan pernah muncul lalu menyikat habis Kimbap di piring Kyungsoo. Sambil mengunyah, dia memberikan penjelasan untuk dua wajah ternganga di dekatnya.

"Sumpah, gue laper banget. Dan kalo lagi laper kayak gini, gue suka gampang naik darah. Makanya kudu buru-buru makan."

Kali lain, Chanyeol muncul dengan sebotol kecil minyak angin. Ia mengulurkan botol itu ke Kyungsoo disertai satu permintaan yang membuat dua orang yang diganggunya lagi-lagi jadi ternganga.

"Gue kayaknya masuk angin nih, Kyung. Tolong pijetin dong."

"Pijetin!?" Kyungsoo hampir memekik. "Lo kira gue tukang pijet, apa? Gue ini calon sarjana, tau!"

"Pijetin ini aja," Chanyeol menunjuk tengkuknya. "Soalnya dari tadi gue kepingin muntah."

"Itu bukan masuk angin, lagi. Itu berarti lo lagi hamil!"

Chanyeol kontan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Kyungsoo cuma bisa menatapnya dongkol, dan Suho hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah kaku.

*

Interupsi Chanyeol yang tanpa jeda itu akhirnya membuat hubungan cinta Suho-Kyungsoo yang baru berumur kurang dari setengah umur pohon jagung, langsung menukik ke kondisi kritis.

Kyungsoo menelepon Chanyeol suatu malam, setelah untuk pertama kalinya Suho ngambek dan menolak bertemu.

"Hei, Chan, lo pasti disuruh Kai ngawasi gue. Iya, kan?"

"Nggak. Malah dia udah nggak kepingin tau lagi soal elo."

"Trus, ngapain lo ngebuntutin gue ke mana-mana?"

"Lho, gue kan sekarang jomblo. Boleh dong mulai PDKT lagi," jawab Chanyeol tenang.

Kyungsoo ternganga.

"Dasar lo, sarap!"

Kyungsoo menutup telepon, lalu mematung dengan wajah tercengang.

Esoknya, ganti Suho mencegat Chanyeol. Begitu Jeep Chanyeol memasuki gerbang kampus, cowok itu segera menghadang dengan berdiri di tengah jalan. Dengan kedua rahang terkatup keras dan raut wajah yang terlihat jelas sedang menahan marah, Suho mendekati pintu pengemudi.

"Lo mantannya Baekhyun, kan?"

"Iya," Chanyeol menjawab tenang.

"Kenapa lo selalu ngikutin Kyungsoo ke mana-mana? Lo mau dekatin dia setelah bubar sama sohibnya?"

"Dari masih jalan sama Baekhyun gue udah dekat sama Kyungsoo. Nggak ada masalah."

Seketika kedua mata Suho terbelalak mendengar itu. "Bohong!" desisnya tak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan satu matanya. "Buy one get one free." Dia tersenyum lagi.

Suho terpana. Seketika kepalan tangannya melayang, Chanyeol menangkap tinju itu dan menariknya mendekat.

"Di luar!" bisiknya. "Jangan di kampus, Minta nomor HP gue sama Kyungsoo." Disentaknya kepalan tangan Suho sampai cowok itu terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. "Gue tunggu!"

Setelah sesaat menatap Suho dengan pandangan tajam, Chanyeol menginjak gas dan membawa Jeep-nya pergi dari situ.

Tanpa menceritakan peristiwa itu, Suho mengusulkan pada Kyungsoo agar hubungan mereka break sementara. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyungsoo selain menerima usul itu. Kyungsoo hanya berharap break itu benar-benar cuma sementara, tidak untuk seterusnya.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Anyeong, Anyeong~

Jangan lupa review ya :D Gomawo~

p.s : diusahakan bakal update cepet :)

p.s 2 : next chapter bakalan nyeritain masa lalunya Kai hihi be ready guys!


	9. chapter 9

**Still..**

 **By : Esti Kinasih**

 **Main Cast: KAISOO**

 **Other Cast** **CHANBAEK, HUNHAN etc.**

 **WARNING! GENDERSWITCH**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

.

.

.

SATU per satu, Kai mendatangi gadis-gadis yang pernah "jalan" bersamanya di banyak waktu yang singkat, bahkan teramat singkat. Beberapa telah terlupakan. Beberapa telah menghilang. Beberapa ternyata masih berharap bisa kembali. Beberapa menyimpan kebencian sampai saat ini.

Dan...

Beberapa memberinya tamparan telak!

Salah satu dari gadis itu meninggalkan kesan yang cukup dalam untuk Kai. Yewon. Kai bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas namanya yang—sumpah!—menurutnya—kampung banget. Tapi, waktu pertama kali bertemu Kai, gadis itu memang baru saja tiba di Seoul, dari desanya di Pulau Goeje sana. Desa yang mulai berkembang dan mulai ramai oleh pendatang adalah keberadaan 2 pabrik kapal (shipyard) besar yaitu milik Daewoo dan Samsung.

Saat pertama kali melihat Yewon di area parkir sebuah lembaga kursus tidak jauh dari kampus, saat Jeep-nya terjebak macet, Kai langsung tertarik. Yewon cantik. Cantiknya gadis desa. Polos. Penampilannya sederhana. Terlihat canggung dan bingung di tengah keramaian orang-orang yang tahu pasti ke mana tujuan dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Yewon tipe perempuan yang sering jadi sasaran penipuan, bahkan trafficking.

Saat ia dekati, gadis itu langsung waspada. Mukanya langsung pucat, dan baru agak tenang setelah Kai menekankan berkali-kali bahwa tempat itu pernah jadi daerah jajahannya. Apalagi ucapan Kai dibenarkan oleh penjual rokok yang mangkal di situ.

"Yewon, ya? Bukan Sewol?" goda Kai saat gadis itu menyebutkan nama. Asli, itu plesetan nggak mutu banget. Dan Yewon tersenyum. Meskipun malu-malu, gadis itu terlihat sangat geli dengan joke jayus yang dilontarkan Kai. Jangan-jangan di kampungnya sana nggak kenal sama plesetan, lagi. Parah juga!

Di hari-hari berikutnya, Kai senang mengajak gadis desa itu keliling Seoul. Rasanya lucu sekaligus aneh, melihat ada orang yang sebegitu tercengangnya melihat Namsan Tower. Sebegitu takjubnya dengan Lotte. Sebegitu terperangahnya dengan gedung pencakar langit yang Yuksam Building (63 Building). Yewon bahkan sampai minta mobil berhenti di depan Namdaemun Gate, saking terpesonanya pada gerbang yang memang berarsitektur indah dan elegan itu.

Tapi cukup sekali Kai mengajaknya memasuki sebuah plasa, karena gadis itu memasuki setiap konter dengan wajah terperangahnya. Juga pertanyaan dan komentar-komentar yang membuat hampir setiap orang yang mendengar jadi menoleh dan langsung tahu gadis itu baru datang dari pedalaman.

Yewon juga sangat takjub pada lift kapsul di plasa itu. Ketika akhirnya bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya, gadis itu naik-turun lift berulang kali.

*

Bagaimana kabar Yewon sekarang?

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan Kai untuk dirinya sendiri itu kemudian membawanya memasuki perkampungan yang bisa dibilang kumuh. Berbekal ingatan yang sudah samar, ditelusurinya perkampungan padat, sumpek, dan semrawut itu.

Setelah tersesat di lorong-lorong yang becek, kadang remang bahkan gelap, dan tak terhitung berapa kali ia bertanya dia sana-sini, Kai menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sebuah rumah kontrakan murah, kecil, dan kusam. Tempat Yewon tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang sudah berkeluarga.

Sama sekali bukan karena kondisi ini ketika akhirnya dia tinggalkan Yewon. Tapi karena lagi-lagi, kebebasannya mulai terancam, dan yaaah... harus dia akui, agak malu juga untuk memunculkan gadis itu di tengah teman-temannya.

Pelan, diketuknya pintu. Tak lama didengarnya suara gerendel ditarik. Menjelang pintu itu akan terbuka, Kai merasa tubuhnya mendingin. Ternyata yang muncul di depannya adalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Maaf. Yewon ada?"

"Yewon?" Wanita itu mengerutkan kening. "Di sini nggak ada yang namanya Yewon. Yang dulu pernah ngontrak di sini, kali ya? Udah pindah."

"Mmm... ke mana ya kira-kira?"

"Wah, saya nggak tau."

Sesaat Kai terdiam. Tapi kemudian dia minta diri karena memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya di situ.

"Terima kasih. Permisi."

Namun saat akan ditinggalkannya perkampungan kumuh itu, tak diduga Kai bertemu seseorang yang dia kenali sebagai teman sekelas Yewon di tempat kursus. Sayangnya dia lupa nama yeoja itu. Terpaksa disapanya tanpa menyebut nama.

"Hai. Apa kabar?"

Yeoja tak bernama itu tampak kaget. Diturunkannya majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Baik," jawabnya dingin.

"Ng... lo tau Yewon pindah ke mana?" tanya Kai langsung.

"Pindah ke mana? Dia balik ke kampungnya di tengah sana. Baru tau?" Sekarang ganti Kai yang kaget. "Balik ke kampungnya? Kapan?"

"Begitu lo tinggalin dia!" jawab cewek itu telak, membuat tubuh Kai menegang.

"Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya!?" Cewek itu melotot. "Lo pacaran sama dia, kan? Kalo mau putus, bilang dong! Jangan kayak pengecut gitu. Pergi begitu aja. Nggak ngomong apa-apa!"

"Kami nggak pacaran!" bantah Kai tajam.

"Oh, ya? Trus kenapa dulu lo suka ngajak dia jalan? Beliin ini-itu. Jemput dia di tempat kursus. Bantuin ngerjakan PR yang dia nggak bisa. Gue juga pernah beberapa kali ngeliat lo gandeng tangan dia. Kayak gitu bukan pacaran, ya?"

"Yaaa... mmm..." Kai tergeragap. Cewek itu menatapnya semakin dingin, lalu geleng-geleng kepala.

"Elo itu orangnya tega banget, ya? Cewek kampung polos gitu lo mainin."

Kai menghela napas. "Ada nomor telepon yang bisa gue hubungin?"

Cewek itu terbelalak. "Elo itu ternyata juga suka menghina, ya? Dia itu tinggalnya di kampung di tengah lautan. Boro-boro telepon, listrik aja kadang hidup kadang mati. Dia bisa ke Seoul karena ortunya jual sapi. Buat biaya nerusin sekolah di Seoul. Makanya dia cuma pingin ambil D3, sama kursus-kursus. Ntar kalo udah lulus, dapet kerjaan, dia mau bantu orang tuanya di desa. Biar nggak bener-bener hidup dari hasil laut. Soalnya kalo lagi musim dingin kayak kemaren itu, keluarganya bener-bener sampe harus makan nasi sama garam doang. Malah pernah cuma bisa makan nasi yang udah dijemur sampe kering. Pahit nggak sih, begitu sampe sini dia ketemu orang kayak elo?"

Kepala Kai tertunduk sesaat.

"Ada alamat?" tanyanya kemudian. Suaranya berubah lirih. "Kalo nggak bisa telepon, paling nggak gue bisa kirim surat. Bisa, kan?"

"Oh, bisa!" jawab cewek itu langsung. "Dengan syarat, tukang posnya selamet sampe tujuan. Nggak keburu dimakan hiu, atau tenggelem di lautan!"

*

Kai tercenung di belakang setir. Hampir satu jam Jeep-nya terparkir di satu tepi jalan yang lengang. Kenyataan tadi benar-benar memukulnya.

Yewon pasti punya banyak impian dan harapan yang menyertai kepergiannya ke Seoul. Milik orangtua, saudara-saudara, keluarga besar, teman-teman, bahkan mungkin seisi desa. Terlebih untuk kedua orangtuanya. Anak gadis mereka merantau ke Seoul untuk meneruskan sekolah. Hebat sekali!

Namun semua impian dan harapan itu hancur di tangannya. Dan baru saat ini dia tahu, setelah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu!

Bersama tarikan napas berat, Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas setir. Kesepuluh jarinya mencengkeram benda itu kuat-kuat. Kuat-kuat! Kuat-kuat!!! Sampai semua jarinya terasa sangat sakit. Tapi rasa bersalah itu tetap tidak bisa keluar. Tetap diam di dalam. Mengganjal dan menekan.

*

"Lo bener-bener nggak tau atau pura-pura nggak tau?"

"Serius gue nggak tau. Kenapa Luna nggak nerusin kuliah, Ri?"

Yeri, sahabat Luna, salah satu mantan yoeja Kai yang kebetulan masih bisa diingat dan masih bisa dilacak, menatap cowok gondrong di depannya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Dia nggak nerusin kuliah karena harus merit."

Kai terperangah. "Kenapa dia harus cepet-cepet merit?"

Kening Yeri sedikit mengerut mendengar itu.

"Kayaknya elo deh yang paling tau, kenapa dia harus cepet-cepet merit," jawabnya dingin. Kai sempat tersentak sesaat namun kemudian kembali normal.

"Gue justru baru tau sekarang dia udah merit. Dia nggak bilang sama sekali. Apalagi ngundang gue."

"Kita lagi ngomongin alasan, bukan undangan!" ucap Yeri sengit. "Lo berharap diundang, gitu?"

"Kenapa gue harus nggak diundang?"

Sesaat sepasang mata Yeri jadi menyipit. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam, meninggalkan Kai kebingungan di teras.

Tak lama cewek itu kembali dengan selembar foto di tangan. Diserahkannya foto itu pada Kai.

"Umurnya baru dua bulan."

Kai menatap foto di tangannya. Tubuhnya terasa meringan. Kesadarannya ikut melayang. Itu foto seorang bayi mungil. Montok. Lucu.

"Tebak siapa namanya?" desis Yeri. Perlahan Kai mengangkat kepala. Bibirnya bergerak tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Yeri tersenyum sinis.

"Yoo Jongin. Cuma beda marga sama nama lo yang Kim Jongin." Kai sontak pucat pasi. Yeri menyaksikan itu dan kembali senyum sinisnya muncul.

"Lo nggak usah panik dulu. Gue juga pingin banget kalo nanti udah merit, trus punya anak cowok, gue namain Gong Yoo. Meskipun orang bakalan ribut nanya apa hubungannya sama Gong Yoo yang bintang film itu, gue berhak untuk nggak ngomong apa-apa, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Yeri tersenyum sinis. Kai merasa dirinya dipojokkan.

"Itu bukan anak gue!" tandasnya.

"Gue nggak bilang itu anak lo kok." Yeri geleng kepala. "Kecuali ada kata 'junior'-nya. Baru deh lo boleh panik trus bikin klarifikasi. Eh, tapi untuk orang sengetop elo, konferensi pers kayaknya lebih tepat." Tapi detik berikutnya, Yeri meralat kalimatnya, "Eh, tapi kayaknya nggak usah diklarifikasi ding. Bener. Lo cukup panik aja. Karena biarpun di klarifikasi sampe ke mana, kayaknya orang nggak akan percaya."

Kedua rahang Kai mengatup keras. Susah payah ditahannya dadanya yang bergolak marah. Kemudian dia berdiri dan menjulangkan tubuhnya di atas Yeri. Ditatapnya yeoja itu dengan sepasang mata membara.

"Lo dengar ya. Sekali lagi gue tegasin. Itu anak bukan anak gue!"

Masih menahan marah, Kai meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun langkahnya terasa gamang. Meskipun dia yakin bayi itu bukan anaknya, kenyataan salah satu mantannya meninggalkan bangku kuliah dan menikah muda serta telah menjadi seorang ibu benar-benar mengacaukan emosinya.

Yeri mengikuti kepergian cowok itu dengan kedua matanya. Bayi itu memang bukan anak Kai. Yang terjadi adalah, Luna ternyata sangat mencintai cowok gondrong bangsat sialan itu sehingga ketika akhirnya ditinggalkan Kai, Luna langsung goncang. Kuliahnya kacau, dan dia memutuskan untuk menerima lamaran pertama yang datang.

*

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Kai untuk menormalkan kembali hati dan emosinya. Ketika ia kembali menelusuri masa lalunya, orang pertama yang dia temui langsung kalap begitu melihatnya.

"Ngapain lo dateng ke sini? Pergi sana! Pergi!"

Tubuhnya disentak keras-keras ke belakang. Kai sampai harus meraih ambang pintu agar tidak jatuh.

"Krys, gue cuma mau minta maaf."

"Sekarang!? Baru sekarang lo mau minta maaf!? Lo tau, gue hampir aja diperkosa gara-gara elo!"

"Apa!?" Kai terperangah. "Apa lo bilang!?"

Gadis di depannya berdiri dengan mata merebak. Ketika kemudian dia kembali bicara, intonasi suaranya menurun drastis dan diwarnai tangis.

"Gue hampir diperkosa, tau! Alasannya karena gue mantan lo. Karena cewek yang pernah jalan sama lo pasti udah nggak bener. Pasti udah rusak. Pasti udah diapa-apain. Dan dia macarin gue karena alasan itu. Karena gue sampah orang, jadi nggak perlu dijaga!" Krystal terisak. "Gue trauma sama cowok!"

Kai terenyak.

"Siapa dia!?" desisnya.

"Percuma lo tanya sekarang. Udah lama. Basi!"

"Kenapa lo nggak cari gue?" tanya Kai dengan suara tercekat.

"Buat apa? Biar gue keliatan kayak cewek putus asa, gitu? Biar orang sekampus tau kekalutan gue? Ngejar-ngejar elo sampe frustrasi, sementara elo duduk dengan sombongnya di Jeep gede lo itu? Bangga. Ada yeoja yang jadi segitu gilanya gara-gara lo tinggal!? Juga biar yeoja lo yang baru itu bisa menghina gue!?"

Kai bahkan sudah lupa siapa ceweknya setelah Krystal!

Tuhan, desisnya dalam hati. Namun hanya sampai di situ. Terhenti. Dia tidak tahu apakah pantas memohon untuk diampuni.

"Kalo kita jalan lagi, lo mau?" tanyanya pelan, namun permintaan itu sungguh-sungguh. Krystal terperangah.

"Pergi lo dari sini! Pergi!" bentaknya.

"Krys, gue serius..."

"PERGI!!!" Krystal menjerit histeris. Pintu di depan Kai kemudian dibanting keras-keras.

*

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?

Bagi Kai, hidup tetap berjalan seperti keinginannya. Harapan, mimpi, dan cita-cita masih ada di depan sana. Utuh, dan akan jadi miliknya suatu saat nanti.

Sementara dirinya telah memenggal hidup orang lain. Banyak hidup orang lain. Dia telah memaksa mereka berganti arah. Menjauh dari mimpi, melupakan angan, dan melepas cita-cita.

Mereka menerima dan menjalaninya dengan diam. Diam! Sakit namun ikhlas. Luka tapi akhirnya pasrah. Beberapa di antaranya memaafkannya. Memaafkannya dan menganggap apa yang sudah terjadi adalah bagian dari kebodohan. Bagian dari kesalahan mereka sendiri.

Kai melarikan Jeep-nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus kegelapan jalan tol, namun kemudian berhenti mendadak di bahu jalan. Cowok itu turun dengan langkah terhuyung. Sesaat dia hanya berdiri diam, kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sejadi-jadinya. Melengking tajam. Panjang. Sakit. Sesak. Namun tetap tidak mampu melegakan. Tetap terasa meremukkan.

Ada saatnya kita tidak bisa menahan air mata. Karenanya, biarkan saja dia mengalir. Tidak perlu diredam. Tidak usah disangkal.

Menangis bukanlah cengeng. Menangis meredakan sakit, meskipun tidak mengubah keadaan. Meskipun sama sekali tidak menebus kesalahan.

Dan... Kai menangis!

Terisak. Air matanya turun. Tubuhnya terhuyung mundur membentur Jeep. Perlahan, dia jatuh terduduk. Masih terisak, dia lalu tertunduk. Meringkuk. Mengecil. Kerdil.

Apa air mata bisa membayar? Sama sekali tidak! Begitu juga penyesalan. Bahkan hidup dan jiwanya sekalipun! Semua yang sudah dilakukannya di masa lalu... tidak akan terbayar! Dan tak satu pun yang mampu menegakkan kembali ke-aku-annya. Tidak jam terbangnya sebagai pendaki gunung, atau Jeep kebanggaannya, bahkan fisiknya yang di atas rata-rata. Tidak ada satu pun alasan yang bisa dijadikannya penyangga untuk mengangkat kembali wajah dan dadanya. Karena dia sudah melihat, dari jarak yang sangat dekat, warna kepasrahan dan bentuk keikhlasan.

*

Sudah menjelang fajar. Langit gelap di timur mulai menjingga, saat Kai akhirnya mampu sedikit berdamai dengan dirinya. Saat akhirnya di dengarnya hatinya berbisik. Memintanya untuk berdiri. Tidak apa-apa sambil menangis.

Perlahan dia berdiri. Diraihnya ponsel di dasbor, diaktifkannya kembali, lalu ditekannya nama Chanyeol di daftar kontak.

Satu lagu yang sudah akrab di telinga menyertainya menunggu. Begitu Chanyeol mengangkat telepon, Kai langsung bicara bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulut.

"Lepasin dia..."

Chanyeol tercengang. Sesaat dia sampai tidak bisa bicara.

"Bisa... diulang?" ucap Chanyeol kemudian dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kai menggertakan gerahamnya kuat-kuat. Perlahan kedua matanya menutup. Dia sepenuhnya sadar, dirinya benar-benar sedang menuju kekosongan.

"Lepasin. Biarin dia pergi," ucapnya kemudian. Berat dan susah payah. Di seberang, Chanyeol tertegun. Beberapa detik kesenyapan mendominasi. Chanyeol masih menunggu, tapi Kai sudah tidak ingin bicara lagi. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela napas. Berat dan panjang.

"Oke," ucapnya pelan.

*

"Gitu dong! Rambut gondrong, badan gede, anak gunung. Kalo punya tato kan tambah keren."

"Nggak bayar, kan?"

"Boleeeh. Tapi pake tinta printer. Mau lo?"

Kai tertawa. Dilepasnya kancing-kancing kemejanya lalu dilemparnya kemeja itu begitu saja ke meja di sudut ruangan. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju kursi di sudut yang lain dan menjatuhkan diri di sana.

"Di mana?"

"Dada kiri."

"Objeknya?"

"Abstrak aja. Terserah elo."

Teman Kai, yang membuka jasa pembuatan tato, mengerutkan kening mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kalo ditanya orang gambar apa?"

"Biar mereka bikin definisi sendiri. Udahlah, cepet. Gue bikin tato bukan untuk diliat orang. Tolong bikin gambar yang paling rumit."

Kai memejamkan mata saat jarum mulai menusuk-nusuk dada kirinya. Sakit. Namun sejujurnya, kalau bisa dia ingin merasakan yang jauh lebih sakit dari ini. Jauh lebih sakit! Agar bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya sedikit saja.

Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak banyak berkomentar saat mereka mengetahui dada kiri Kai bertato. Juga ketika Kai mulai merokok. Keduanya membiarkan. Setidaknya itu bentuk pelarian yang risikonya cukup minimalis dan hanya menimpa yang bersangkutan. Tidak orang lain.

Kemudian Kai juga menjelma menjadi gentleman sejati. Sopan. Sekarang bersamanya benar-benar aman dan nyaman. Tangannya tidak lagi aktif, dan matanya berhenti melakukan pelecehan. Hasilnya...

Sekarang cowok itu nyaris tidak pernah sendirian. Banyak nama, banyak wajah, datang dan pergi bergantian. Jeep kanvasnya kini sepadat bus-bus angkutan.

Hanya Chanyeol yang bisa memahami. Untuk satu ruang kosong yang kini tak lagi terisi, mereka yang datang dan pergi itu bisa sesaat menutupi. Karenanya Chanyeol membiarkan Kai seperti itu. Untuk sementara biar dia begitu. Karena begitu sendirian, Kai akan kesepian.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 _Yeaaayyy akhirnya update, maaf ya lama updatenya haha_

 _~Happy reading~_


End file.
